LEARNING MY A,B,C'S ALL OVER AGAIN
by EllyBellySmellJelly
Summary: JACOB IMPRINTS ON LITTLE CLARIES BEST FRIEND.through all the tough times they have been through will they make it.
1. A

**Okay SO THIS ISMY NEW STORY. I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY IT. PLUS I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILGIHT CHARACTERS OR PLOT**

So it's been 4 months since Bella left to go get her beloved Edward. Fuckin Bloodsucker. And it's also been 5 months since Quill has imprinted on Little Clair. She's only 5. And that means we all get dragged to Claire's Birthday Party. Now she's 6. Don't get me wrong. She's cute and all but I just miss Bella. I am in love with her. I think.

"Come on guys, I don't want to be late"-Quill said getting out the car. With a huge Present.

"Don't worry, we will still get there just in time for Dress up"-Embry said smiling

"Shut up. Your just mad because you have no one"-Quill said walking to Claris front door.

"Why did I have to come again"-I said as I put my hands in my pockets.

"Because your being a slug"-Embry said

"Yeah over a girl"-Quill said

I growled as they laughed

"Hey don't be mad because she wasn't pretty"-Embry said.

The guys always gave me shit on Bella's looks. Sure she wasn't the prettiest but she wasn't the ugliest.

The door opened and there was Claire's mom standing there with a party hat.

"Oh hello Quill"-She said handing us a party hat.

"Ha-ha look "-Embry said putting it on.

I had to smile at his big head and such small pointy hat.

"You look like Jack from Jack in a Box"-Quill said making us laugh.

We walked to their backyard where there was a jumper and silly string everywhere.

"QUILL!!"- Little Claire yelled as she ran to Quill wearing a pink fluffy dress.

"Clair Bear"-Quill said handing the present to me as he hugged Claire.

"You made it"-Claire said hugging him hard.

"Of course I did"-He said as he smiled at her.

"How's the party going"-He asked

"Good, Me and Elly where about to get in the Jumper"-She said pointing at the pink inflatable princess jumper.

"That sounds like fun, Where's Elly"-He asked as he looked around.

Elly was as important to Quill as much as Claire. Since it was her Best friend. We always heard Clair and Elly did this, and they did that. It got annoying. But from what I can tell these two girls where Polar opposites.

"Elly's talking to Uncle Em "-She said as she pointed to the little girl Embry was laughing with.

That's when my whole world diapered. It was only me and this small little girl. She was cute. She had Dark Brown Curls that glistened the color of honey, which reached just below her shoulders. She had big adorable cheeks that just made you go and pinch them. She had a round face with dimples on each side. Her eyes where a Deep blue. Just Gorgeous. She was all that mattered.

"Jake"-Quill said as he got up from the floor and looked at my direction.

"Well, looks like you just joined the club"-He said grinning and Patting me on the back.

I looked at him and smiled.

"Hey what going on"-Embry said running up to us.

"Jake just imprinted"-Quill said

"Yeah, on who"-Embry said looking around

"On Elly"-Clair said as Quill picked her up.

Claire knew that Imprinting was. She even knew about werewolves. Never Vampires just monsters. We told her imprinting was about finding your best friend and that's it. We had to explain to her parents who accepted it after a whole month of Quill Begging.

"Way to go man"-Embry said patting me on the back.

"She's funny"-He finished off with.

"Yeah, where did she go"-I asked

"She went to go find her dad"-He said smiling

"Tell me everything about her"-I said looking for my imprint.

"Ask her yourself"-Claire said hiding in Quills Arms

I smiled

"Lets walk around till we find her"-Embry said as Claire took Quill to the swings.

We walked around in till we sat down. Claire had a big backyard.

"She's here somewhere"-Embry said as a handful of kids came running around us.

"Yeah, but where"-I said thinking what if she was in danger.

"Stop shaking Jake, if she was in danger we would of heard it or smelt it"-He said as I noticed I started to shake. That's when I felt someone pull something from right under my butt.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SWEATER"!!- She yelled as she used all her strength to pull it out from right under me.

"Ohh, Im sorry"-I said as I got up and gave it to my Imprint.

I watched her like a hawk as she stared at me.

"Are you stupid or something"-She asked very adorable.

Embry snorted ad he held up a laugh.

"Oh you're his friend, I understand now'-She said looking at Embry

"Hey Elly"-Embry said waving as she sat down at the end of the table

"Hey Embry"-She said giving him knuckles

I watched as My Imprint did some weird handshake with him. I was amazed at how quick they ended up doing it.

"You've been practicing"-She said loudly with amazement.

"Of course"-embry said laughing

"So did you find your dad"-He asked

"Yeah he was in the game room with Uncle Tony"-She said as she looked at me.

"What your name mister"-She asked smiling at me

"Im Jacob"-I said smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Hi, My names Nohely**. "-**She said shaking my hand**. (NO-ELL-LEE)**

"But you can call me Elly"-She said

"Well you can call me Jake"-I said

She had two dimples that where on both of her cheeks.

"Hey Em, can you go get me something to drink"-She asked sweetly as Embry was getting up to get something to drink too.

"Yeah, sure"-He said smiling and walking away.

"So how old are you"-I asked watching her

"Im 5 im going to be 6 in 2 weeks"- She said holding up her fingers.

I laughed.

"How old are you 100 billion"-She said laughing

I laughed at her silliness

"No but your close, Im 16"-I said smiling

"Wow you are old"-she said giggling

"Do you have a girlfriend "she asked taking out a coloring page of a dog and begin to color

I got nervous. But then again after I met Little Elly I never thought of Bella again.

"Now, you have a boyfriend."-I asked

"Nah BOYS HAVE Cuties"! She said with a disgusted face which was to adorable

I laughed

"Yes they all have cuties especially Embry"-I said as he sat down with her drink

"Embry you have to go to the doctor"-she said standing on he chair

"Why"-He asked

"You have cuties"-she said softly so no one could hear.

"Oh, well so does Jake"-He said smirking

"Eww"-she said looking at me

I growled

"Hey calm down "-she said angrily

"Yes Elly"-I said calming down

"Good doggie"-She said petting me

We laughed

"Nohely Gabriella Navarro"-A mans voice said in a Spanish accent

"SHIT"-She said as I looked up at my imprint who just cursed

"Yes Papa"-She said sweetly

"Get down form there"-He said walking over

Hey daddy, this is Jacob and Embry"-She said introducing us. Her dad was for sure Mexican

"Well nice to see you again Embry, and you must Be Billy's kid"-He said shaking my hand

"No Daddy"-Now you have cuties"-She said putting her hands on he r face

He laughed

"Go get some cake"-He said pointing to the cake line

"Man, I hope nobody said Cuties"-She said as she ran to Claire

We laughed

"So what did you do Boy"-He said looking at me

"What do you mean"-I said confused

"That look on your face every time you look at Elly"-He said seriously

"Do you know about that"-I asked nervously

"Yeah I was a wolf myself"-He said looking at Embry

"I imprinted"-I said looking down

"I know, but on MY Elly"-He asked

"Yes sir"-I said

"Well at least its not that Tyler kid"-He said

"Oh Yeah that Tyler kid is nasty"- Elly said coming back from getting cake

"You want some Daddy"-She asked licking her spoon.

"No sweetie"-He said

"What about you "-she said asking me

"No thanks Elly"-I said smiling an s her dad watched

"Whatever"-She said like a teenager

"You need to stop hanging out with your brother"-Her dad said.

"Whatever"-She said again giggling

We laughed.

"Did you know Tyler Higgins already kissed 3 girls in the mouth"-she said disgusted

"I will never now what they saw in him"-she said acting like a old women gossiping

"Now, did he kiss you"-Embry said as we all looked at her.

"Please Embry im a Lady"-She said

"And lady's don't kiss boys who kiss lots of girls"-She said giving him knowing look.

"That's my girl"-Her dad said smiling.

"She's your only girl"-One of Seth Clearwater's friends came out.

"Nuh Uh", your one to Brady"-she said

"Your stupid"-He said

"Brady,"-Their dad said

"Your stupid because you don't know what 2 plus 2 is"-She said

"Shut up"-Brady said as I had to control myself

"Shut up yourself"-she finally said as she got on the table and was ready to jump him but I stopped her.

"Thanks Black"-Her dad said as He scolded Brady

"Brady's stupid"-She said angrily

"It's all those cuties"-I said as her smile reappeared.

"So im going to go find Claire, "-She said as she got up and ran to go find Claire.

"That's Brady her Brother"-Her dad said.

"And im Chris, Her dad"-He said. Shaking my hand

"Nice to meet you."-I said

"Well I guess where going to have to see each other more often" He said as he smiled at me

"Yeah, we will"- I said completely Happy.

**HOW YOU LIKE THAT. CONTINUE OR NO. PLEASE REVIEW AN TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**


	2. B

**Okay chapter 2 is going full force. REVIEW**

My time with Elly went by quick. I ended up getting her a Walkie talkie for her 6th birthday. She was ecstatic when she opened her present. She gave me the other one to be in contact with her at all times. Since we lived closely to each other it helped with the signal. She would talk to me all the time. Just babbling about random things. She was cute when she babbled. My dad ended up finding out about her when he overheard Claire telling Quill that she was MY wolf girl. Dad chuckled and finally realized why I always walked around with a Walkie Talkie but. Not a shirt… Dad ended up meeting her and immediately loved her. Just like everyone who met her as well. She was use to having older people around her. That's why she was very talkative… I remember her telling dad how she got in trouble for throwing the remote at Brady's head. Dad laughed at how calm she was talking about her escapades… Dad started talking with his r Father Chris they even started hanging out regularly. After a couple of weeks they were officially best friends. The pack already loved Elly before I imprinted. They loved her even more if possible when they found out I did. She hung out with the pack a lot more than Claire because Claire is always with Quill as is shyer than Talkative Elly. I found out Elly was extremely close to Leah Clearwater. Leah saw her as the little sister she never had. Since September 6, I haven't thought Of Bella.

Nohely Gabriella Navarro was a whole different character. She was a chatterbox. That trait would get her in trouble in school a lot. She was very active and adventurous. She loved to play any type of sport but she preferred baseball. Let me tell you, but that girl has an arm. I bought her a new glove after I left her old glove outside in the rain and a dog pooped on it. She was funny without trying. Sweet as candy and very polite they would all say about My Elly. Elly was playful with everyone. Always joking and smiling. A huge Goof ball from the start. She always tried to make new friends and she did.

"I learned many things about her. Like that she's half Mexican and half Quileute. Which is why Brady phased when she was 7? She loved to Dance. Especially in the rain. I can't tell you how many Dance recitals me and Quill were Dragged to. She always asked me to dance but I wouldn't want to disappoint her with my crappy moves. Over the years I haven't been on many dates but 2. Which ended badly? I would rather be at home watching cartoons with my imprint. Elly grew fast. I use to see her as a little sister but now it was getting more in a romantic way. You see Elly is now 15. Yupp, My little Elly is now a woman. She had a very early development. Emily gave her the talk at the age of 10. Since her mother was out of the picture. Her breast grew rapidly and her hips widen. She had one hell of a body at 15. Strong legs that she created doing softball. She got braces when she was 13. And they made her smile even more adorable. Her big blue eyes and thick long lashes would always shine when she smiled and her Dark brown curls would bounce when she laughed. She is my world. Here I am a 26 year old man checking out his 15 year old imprint. I was nervous when I told her about werewolves. She was 8 at the time. She was scared of me and Brady for a while until she realized she had 2 dogs to walk. I never told her I imprinted. And she didn't ask. We left that conversation in the back of our minds. So now im here sitting in my car as I wait for my imprint to get out of softball practice. My phone begins to ring and I open it to find the picture of me and Elly sleeping. She was calling me.

"Hello"-I said smiling

"Where are you"-She said as I sensed a smile on her face and her trying to hold her huge baseball bag.

"Im in the parking lot"-I said

"Can you come to the field and help me out"-She said softly

"What happened"-I said worried at her request.

She was stubborn when it came to helping her out.

"I hurt my ankle"-She said quietly.

I got off the car and ran to the field. She was sitting on the bench as the other girls talked to her.

"Your boyfriend is here"-One of the girls said smirking at me.

I smiled on the inside.

"He's not my boyfriend"-She said irritated. As my smile on the inside melted away.

"He's my best friend"-She finished with removing the ice pack from her ankle. I smiled again as I walked up.

"How did you do this"-I said examining her swollen purple foot.

"She was tripped by the other team"-Her friend Sarah said

"Yeah"-she said looking down.

"I thought it was a practice"-I said looking at her. I never missed one of her games.

"It was a scrimmage"-She said frustrated.

"Can you interrogate me in the car please"-She asked I nodded and grabbed her bag and helmet.

"You can't wait to get to the car"-A girl said laughing earning her a globe being thrown at her.

"Hey at least I can get some"-Elly yelled smiling

"Oh so you admit it"-Sarah yelled grinning

"Shut up an throw"-Elly yelled as she slowly got up and smiled at them

"Bye Elly"! - They all yelled as they continued to warm up

She waved and she looked like she was having a difficult time walking.

"Here let me carry you."-I said putting her stuff down to carry her on my back,

"No, im alright"-She said as she cringed with another step.

"Never mind'-She said hopping on my back.

We walked to my rabbit talking about how she fell. She got in my car as I put her stuff in the backseat.

"Sorry about the girls"-She said looking at me

"What do you mean"-I said confused as I turned on the car.

"You know what I mean"-She said giving me a knowing look.

"oh that, Im use to it"-"-I said

We sat in silence

"Tyler asked me out again"-She said smirking and braking up the silent air.

"Again"-I said laughing at Tyler's attempt at ask her out once again.

"Yes, again, why are you laughing"-she said pushing my shoulder and giggling.

"Its funny"-I said

"Why because he asked ME out"-she said grinning.

"No, why would you think that"-I said looking at her in disbelief.

"Jake, look at me"-She said eyeing me

"Yes, im looking and I see Nothing wrong"-I said making her blush.

"Yeah because all you see is boobs and hips"-She said grabbing her boobs and laughing.

I laughed to

"No I see personality"-I said smiling

"But your beautiful on the outside as well"-I said as I held up her chin to look at me.

"Whatever"-She said looking away blushing.

"I said No either way"-She said smiling

He's been after you since kindergarten"-I said remembering all the times he did try to ask her out.

"Yes, I do have that effect on boys"-She said acting very cool.

We laughed

"Jake my ankle popped when I fell"-She said worried

"Well that's not good Elly"-I said looking at her then at her ankle.

"Im taking you to the hospital"-I said making an illegal U-Turn.

"Oh aren't you cool"-She said with a smirk

"Yes I am"-I said smiling.

We made it to the hospital as I carried her inside. I smelled leech.

"What's wrong Jake"-She said watching me carefully as she also signed in… She finally got the hint.

"You want to go look around"-she suggested as I ignored.

"Is doctor Cullen here"-I asked the receptionist.

"Yes, but only for today"-She said checking me out. I noticed Elly giving her a glare. I couldn't help but be happy. She was jealous.

"Nohely Navarro"-The male nurse yelled as we walked into the room that smelled a lot like leech.

"Im going with you"-I said seriously as I tensed up as we walked into the room.

"Please sit down"-the male nurse asked as he checked out MY Elly. And she smiled.

"So how did you get hurt"-He asked His name turned out to be Edward. NOT AGAIN.

"I fell playing softball"-she said smiling up at him.

"That must hurt"-He said looking at the purple ankle.

"How old are you"-He asked eyeing her every move. Possibly her body.

"Im 15, turning 16 in 4 weeks"-She said swaying her other leg off the bed.

"You"-She continued

"Im 18, Im a trainee for the hospital"-He said proudly.

"That's cool"-she said smiling with her braces.

"How long you keeping the braces"-He asked

"2 weeks after my birthday"-She said

"Just gone mine taken off 3 weeks ago"-He said showing off his smile. I really HATED this guy.

"Nice"-She said making them laugh.

Where the hell was the stupid leech so I can get Elly out of here? Away from this Prick.

"So is this your boyfriend"-He asked looking at her paperwork to stall time.

"Oh, Jake, No he's my best friend"-She said smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Oh, so your single"-He flirted leaning into her

"Yeah"-She flirted back making my heartbreak.

"Here's my number if you ever want to go out"-He said giving his number to her on a piece of paper and handing it to her. She took it and put it in her back softball pants pocket. She just giggled. I couldn't help but send death glares at the asshole.

"Will do"- She said as he left smiling his very dorky smile.

"Well that was nice"-She said smiling at me. I nodded angrily. She was about to say something when the leech walked in.

Carlisle Cullen walked in. The father of the man that took the girl I once loved. But not anymore. I had Elly.

"Well, who do we have here"-He said looking at his chart.

"Is it pronounced Nohely"-He said pronouncing the H.

"No. The H is silent"-I said angrily. I knew Elly hated when people pronounced wrong.

"Well nice to see you again Jacob"-He said smiling at me as I only nodded.

"So softball injury"-He said holding her foot gently.

"It's a possible nerve bundle or a sprain ankle"-He said examining it.

He proceeded to touch her ankle but she didn't flinch. That until he touched the top of her swollen foot.

"Yeah, you have lots of nerve bundle"-He said writing it down.

"Im going to give you some pain killers and some gauze to wrap your foot around"-He said. He finished telling her the rest.

"Im going to have Edward give you the medicine"-He said as he smiled sweetly at her.

"Alright, Thanks"-She said as he walked out.

Edward immediately gave her the stuff as we were heading out the door. I carried her without asking.

When we arrived to the car she just blew up.

"What is your problem"-She asked pissed.

"I have no problem"-I said as I made our way out the parking lot.

"Well there has to be a reason why you're acting like a total jerk"-She said throwing her hands up.

"There's nothing wrong"-I said as I gripped the steering wheel.

"If you don't tell me I wont speak to you ever again"-She said closing her eyes from being irritated.

"Why don't you go call Edward and talk about his problems"-I said looking at her.

"That's what this is about"-She yelled

"Because some guy gave me his number"-She said

I stayed quiet.

"Answer me"-She yelled

"Yeah, and you flirted back"-I blurted out.

"I was joking around"-She said softly

"It still hurt"-I managed to say as I parked the car outside her house.

"Well maybe I wouldn't flirt back if you just make your move already"-She said exiting the car and walking inside without another word or look at me.

Did she feel the same way I felt for her. I was reaching happiness overload until I remembered I had one unhappy Imprint.

**REVIEW**


	3. C

**Okay so here chapter 3. But I really want to thank all the people who review and read my story. I really appreciate the support. I wouldn't continue without your encouraging words. You are all SEXY BEASTS. NOW REVIEW**

**J.P.O.V**

All I could think was of Elly. Those words hit me hard. I drove home and walked in Angry. My father was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Calm down Boy"-He yelled

"Sorry"-I said sitting down on the couch

"Well what's wrong with you"-He asked moving his chair near me

"Those Stupid Punks"-I said remembering the stupid nurse and all the guys that have ever hit on Elly.

"Oh Elly got hit on again"-He said smiling

"Why are you smiling"-I said in disbelief

"Well son, you just don't see"-He said

"See what"-I asked

"Well remember that time we went to Newton's store to pick up some new softballs for Elly"-He said reminding me of that time. Elly was only 12

_FLASHBACK_

"_No Jake I need the yellow ones"- She argued as I showed her the pink ones_

"_Why not these"-I said grinning_

"_Jake listens to her or her going to hit you with one of these bats"-Dad said smiling_

_We laughed_

_Then a boy around 14 came up._

"_Here, I heard you were looking for these"-He said grinning at Elly_

"_Thanks"-She said smiling at him then turning to me with an angry look._

"_What do you play"-He asked. _

_At this time I noticed he was wearing a baseball uniform. Something Elly likes on a man as she said. _

"_I play almost anything"-She said smiling_

"_That's cool"-He said smiling widely_

"_Oh you have braces"-She asked_

"_Yeah just got them"-He said_

"_Im going to get some when my last tooth finally falls out"-She said_

"_My names Jason Higgs"-He said holding out his hand_

"_My names Nohely but you could call me Elly"-She said smiling._

After that she and Jason became fast friends. They would go to the park and catch and talk about baseball. He liked her more than she liked him. But she still said she liked him. Last time we heard of him was when she tried out for softball at her school he was their trying out for the baseball team.

"Yeah I remember, but this time she actually flirted back"-I said sadly

"Well Jake she is a teenage girl"-He said

"I remember your sisters going crazy with every cute boy that walked on these res"-Dad said chuckling

"But Dad im not jealous in the way I use to be when things happed like this"-I said blushing

' "I know Jake, I see the was you look at her"-He said seriously

"She's going to be turning 16 in 4 weeks"-He said

"Yeah, I know she's getting older"-I said remembering her 6th birthday party.

_FLASHBACK_

"_JAKE"-She yelled as she ran to me in her cute blue party dress._

"_Elly!"-I yelled hugging her_

"_Happy birthday Elly"-I said kissing her cheek_

"_Thank im now 6"-She said holding up 6 fingers._

"_Well that's cool, now you could hold up 2 hands"-I said grinning_

"_Hey Jake"-She said softly_

"_What wrong"-I asked smiling kindly at her as I picked her up._

"_Brady says I need wrinkle creams because im getting wrinkles"-She said pointing to her face as I laughed_

"_Do you even know what wrinkles are"-I asked smiling_

"_No"-She said_

"_Well don't worry about it"-I said as she smiled and hugged my neck_

_End Flashback_

_\_

"You know we argued about it when I dropped her off."-I said

"About what"-Dad asked looking away from the TV

"Her flirting"-I said

"And what she say"-Dad said knowing Elly always thought things through

He always said she was really mature for her age.

"She said that she maybe wouldn't flirt if I just had already made my move"-I said replaying the words.

Dad sat their silent

"Well now you know where her heart is"-He said smiling

"Yeah but she probably doesn't want to talk to me"-I groaned as I muffled it with my hand to my face

**N.P.O.V**

"What an Idiot"-I yelled as I got inside my house.

"What wrong tiger"-Dad asked as he finally noticed my foot.

"What happened, did Jacob do this to you"-He said angry and worried as he carried me to the big brown comfy couch we have.

I was standing at 5'3 and 112 pounds. Im pretty small. If you don't count the bodacious body.

"I fell during my scrimmage"-I said angrily

"And, you went to the doctor"-He said mad. Well because my dad is a doctor. Ha-Ha

"I have a bundle of nerves"-I said wincing in pain as he touched it.

"Where's Jacob"-He asked

I immediately tensed up and grew quiet.

"Oh, you're upset"-Dad said looking at the TV.

"Yeah with him"-I said lying back on the couch.

"What did he do this time"-Dad asked putting his feet on the table while watching football. Then I had this whole flashback

_FLASHBACK_

"_Jake where did you leave my glove"-I asked_

"_Ummm"-Was all he said as a 7 year old Elly's blue eyed widen_

"_What do you mean Umm"-I said angrily_

"_I think I left it outside"'-He said getting nervous and running outside as I grabbed my baseball bat._

"_YOU LEFT IT OUTSIDE IN THE RAIN"-I yelled_

_He picked it up all wet and soggy_

"_With dog poo"-I yelled as she lifted up that bat_

"_Don't go to hard on him Sweetie"-Billy yelled from inside laughing._

_END FLASHBACK_

Dad was watching football. His team was loosing that why he was going crazy.

"Are you KIDDING ME"-He yelled taking a sip of his beer as I laughed

"He's acting stupid"-I said

"Yeah I know that call was bogus"-He said watching the TV as he remembered our early conversation

"Oh, Jacob why is he being Stupid"-He asked laughing at his mistake.

"Because some guy handed me his number"-I said

"Well who was this guy"-Dad asked protectively

"Some guy named Edward at the hospital"-I said taking out the number

He took it.

"Alright I'll check when I get back to work"-He said possibly thinking of ways to hurt this Edward. I smiled

"Anyway, he shouldn't be mad just for that"-He said putting the number in his pocket.

"But I also fueled the fires by flirting back"-I said softly

"He still shouldn't be upset, you're a teenage girl"-He said

"It's in you programming to flirt"-Dad said smiling

"What do you mean by Programming"-I said smiling

"I didn't say that"-He said chuckling.

"And he shouldn't be mad, your not even dating him"-He said taking another sip as he changed the channel, we sat there quietly

"Do you like Jacob"-He asked

I looked at him and Blushed.

"No, why would you say that"-I said not looking him in the eyes.

"Nohely don't lie to me"-He said using my full name sternly.

"Okay just a small crush"-I admitted blushing

He just nodded

"Im going to go take a shower for school tommyrot"-I said as I slowly got up.

"Alright, Ill be here if you need anything"-Dad said smiling as I reached the stairs

"Dad"-Was all I said

"Coming, The pony express is here"-He said as I hopped on his back and he carried me to the room laughing.

I walked into my Sunflower Yellow bedroom. My bed was bog and comfy, oh and orange. Emily had designed my room when I turned 14. And I loved it. My dresser was white as was the rest of my furniture. I had a small closet to some but it was big enough to fit the whole pack. I walked over to my dresser and got out some undies and a black Tank top. I grabbed a towel and walked into my bathroom slowly.

Taking a shower was hard when you can't stand properly. My undies were some little boy Batman undies. I only slept with them because they were comfortable. I put on a bra and my black tank top. I put some lotion on my lightly white, yet tanned body. I wasn't completely pale. But I was pale. All through this I couldn't help but think of Jacob. His Laugh, His smile, they way he breathes when hes angry. It wasn't until puberty where I really looked at his body. Jacob was hot. He was always a topic during Softball practice. I usually ignored that one. Sarah noticed. CClaire was noticing the same thing with Quill. But they were not as joking around as me and Jake. I and Jake flirted as a joke but Quill and Claire kept it PG. It was harder for Claire. I remember this one time she called me crying telling me Quill was on a date I remember going over to her house. Not 45 minutes into his date. Quill arrived at Claire's house telling her he ditched his date for her. Yupp, than we called Jacob to join. I didn't want to be the third wheel.

I walked downstairs to find Brady and my dad watching TV.

"Hey Elly"-He said as I sat between them and cuddled up to his warmth

"How was Patrol"-I said

"Good, and boring"-He said as we watched the dodger game.

"Furcal needs a double to tie "-I said wrapping the tape around my ankle

"How long you our for"-Brady asked wrapping the tape around my ankle for me.

"Possibly 2 and a half weeks"-Dad said

We nodded. We watched the dodgers win against the padres 2 to 3 than we went to our rooms to sleep.

I laid in bed hugging my wolf teddy the one that Jacob had won for me at the fair when I was 6.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Jake"-!!-I yelled as I saw a russet colored big wolf teddy. It was bigger than me at the time._

"_Isn't it cute"-I said admiring it as I was hanged on the top shelf_

"_You like that one"-He asked_

"_Very much"-I said mimicking his rough voice as he laughed_

"_Well im going to get it"-He said smiling_

"_So you going to play"-The nice old man asked_

"_Yeah give me all the balls"-Jake said as he handed him a 50 dollar bill._

_It was the game that you had to put the ball in the special colored plate that was rotating in water._

"_He ended up winning on his 3__rd__ to the last throw._

"_Yes!!" He yelled with excitement as he did a small little dance. Little Elly stood there watching until she started dancing. I began to Dance like Jake as he yelled _

"_Oh Yeah, uh huh"-Jake said over and over again as I said the same thing._

_He stopped as I continued our victory dance. He chuckled_

"_Im going to name him "-I said hugging my new wolf as Jacob carried me_

_He laughed_

"_What are you going o name him"-He asked_

"_Umm, Can you help me"-I said_

"_You should name him Jorge"-He said making me smile with delight. He chuckled_

"_I LOVE IT"-I yelled as I hugged Jorge and Jacob._

_END FLASHBACK._

Jorge has been my teddy ever since. I talk to Jorge everyday right before I go to sleep. And he listened very carefully never interrupting me. I replayed our fight over and over again in my head. The last thing I said to him was the way I felt for him. Pretty much giving him a huge hint. And he didn't say anything. He possibly wanted to let me down easy. And I was going to do that. I was going to act like I never said that. I have to move on. But how. I was in LOVE with my best friend.

**OKAY SEXY BEASTS. TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE AND DON'T LIKE. REVIEW!!!**


	4. D

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS HE-HE**

I woke up at 6:45 am. School started at 7:55. I got up slowly and walked to my closet. It was raining again so I put on my brown Varsity softball hoodie. My hoodie had our school logo in the front. This was a wolf. The back had my number 20 on it and my last name on the bottom. It was cool. I put on my dark wash skinny Jeans. My shoes where hard to choose since my Vans and converse ended up squishing my swollen foot… I decided on dark brown Indian loafers with the fuzzy on the inside… They were comfy. It was already 7:00 and Jacob usually came to pick me up at 7:25. I was going to leave before he got here. I put my hair in a high ponytail. My side bangs on the side. DUH. I put shiny white ribbon around my pony tail. I looked good for feeling like crap. I went to Brady's room to ask him for a ride.

"Brady, wake up"-I said as I shoved his huge body. He wasn't fat he was too muscular. And muscle is heavier than fat.

"What"-Collin whined as he woke up

"Collin what are you doing here"-I asked

"Brady had to Patrol again"-He said

"And I needed somewhere to crash, "-He finished yawning as he sat up against Brady's Bed headboard.

"So you crashed here"-I said

"Yupp, "He said stretching his arms out and rubbing his eyes,

"Can you take me to school, now"-I said as it was already 7:14.

"Doesn't Jake take you"-He asked one eyebrow coming up as if he was questioning.

"Collin, get up your taking me"-I said putting my good foot down.

"Alright let's go"-He said not wanting to get me angry.

"What happened to your foot"-He asked as I jumped on his back

"I'll tell you when were in the car"- I said as I grabbed my brown Jan sport backpack from next to the front door.

"Okay "- He said laughing at the hurry I was in.

Collin was like my other brother. He practically lived with us. I got in Brady's 2007 Honda Civic. It was no 7:21. We drove out from the neighborhood by 7:23. Mission accomplished. That's when I told Collin about yesterday.

"Don't avoid him either"-Collin said turning into the school.

"Well I am for awhile, it's just too weird"-I said defending my case.

"Just talk it out with him"-He said as I opened my door.

"Will you need a ride later"-He asked

"Nah, I'll ask Hector"-I said smiling at the thought of seeing my other best friend.

"Alright bye"-He said as he drove away.

I put my Brown Ray bans on and walked over to our usual hangout. Sitting in the alleyway in the back of the school where you had a clear view of the fields sat my group which consisted of Sarah Wilson, Tyler Kenny Blok, Claire Watson, Tyler Higgins, Jeff Loon goof, And me. It was a very interesting mix.

"Hey guys"-I said as I approached

"Elly"-They yelled

"What happened"-They asked

I once again told them my story

"That sucks balls"-Jeff said

"Yeah, now our team going to lose when we play Forks"-Sarah said very upset.

We laughed. We sat on the floor against the wall. We huddled up to fight the cold. I was between Claire and Kenny. I got a TX message as I was being warmed up by Kenny's body heat and Claire's. We joked around about not leaving our spot even if it's to fuckin cold.

"Your phones vibrating"-Claire said still laughing.

"It's her Vibrator"-Tyler said grinning

"You wish"-I said pulling out my phone smiling

"That I do"-Tyler said as we laughed at his pervyness.

The Txt was from Jacob.

~Where was U? ~- Jake

I didn't txt back and Claire noticed. She knew me to well.

"You mad at Jacob "-she asked as the others carried their own conversation

"Yupp"-I said as I rested my head on her shoulder

"Quill, told you"-I asked

"Yeah, He found out when he was working last night"-she said

I nodded as I yawned

"Im sorry"-She said

Claire was always kind to everyone. Always saying Sorry when it wasn't even her fault

"Sorry for what, Tootie"-I said looking at my best friend

She smiled at our nicknames for each other.

"Well, I wasn't there"-She said

"You probably needed someone to talk to "-She said looking down

"Tootie, it's okay"-I said smiling

"Are you sure"-She asked not believing me

"Yes, Im sure, were talking about it now"-I said

She nodded

"So how are you and Quill"-I said smiling at her as I still lay on her shoulder

She blushed

"Well he still sees me as that best friend"-she said smiling sadly

"Don't worry Tootie, he will notice you in no time"-I said as she smiled at me.

"Why notice me when im just a little girl compared to all the other girls that flirt with him"-She said

"Tootie"-I said raising my head up to look at her

She blushed

"You're gorgeous; you have beautiful almond Brown eyes, kissable plum lips, Model like cheek bones. Your hair is freaking healthy"-I said pointing it out to her

She blushed

"Well I don't have a body"-She said looking at her figure

"Claire"-I said in disbelief

She knew I was serious since I used her name

"You do have a body, it's just that you have it hidden in all these Liberian clothes your parents' make you wear"-I said smirking as she smiled

"Plus you have AMAZING Legs"-I said as I patted her leg.

"Thanks"-She said after a went back to shoulder

"But your one to talk"-She said smirking

"What are you talking about"- I said

"Come on Tootie"-She said looking at me

"Your body should be in a Victoria secret magazine"-She said

"Okay" Lets not get into this"-I said as I completely hated talking about my body.

It was just too awkward.

"No, Tootie, We talked about mine so now yours."-She said sternly through her reading glasses. She was reading some romance novel. Surprising her usually read about physics.

"Is that a new book"-I said checking out the New Nicholas Sparks.

"Oh, yeah it is "-She said getting off topic

I smiled evilly inside

"Oh, I se what your doing"-She said smiling

"Like I was saying, you have a body that boys lust over"-She said

"Yeah LUST not Love"-I said disappointed

"I see the way Jacob looks at you"-She said

"Yeah he looks at me like how Collin and Brady look at me'-I said

"Nope"-She said popping the P

"Okay maybe the way Tyler stares at me"-I said motioning to Tyler who was now playing hacky sac with Jeff.

"What"-He asked getting the bag through at him.

"Asshole"-He said as he chased after Jeff.

We laughed

"He doesn't look at you like that either"-Claire said smiling

I started picturing his face when he did look at me. It was all the same.

"Look Tootie, I know Jacob loves you in the way you WANT him to."-She said

"He loves you the way "-She was saying as I interrupted

"DON'T SAY IT"-I said

"The way Sam loves Emily"-She said smiling heartily

That's what I always wanted. But why did I hate it when I thought of it. Possibly because Leah always told me Imprinting was for idiots. But I really did want what Sam and Emily had. They always stared at each other with deep devotion and love. But that was imprinting. I wanted something for real. Like something That Leah and Sam had. Yeah, I know that sounds shallow. But they loved each other without the Imprint. I wanted to be in love. Sure I had like 2 boyfriends before but that wasn't love. I wanted to love another Human being till my heart bleed. But with Jacob, It could possibly happen but what would happen if he imprints. Where am I left? I'll tell you where im Left. Im left alone and bitter like Leah. Wondering why he didn't imprint on me when we were so in love. And that would suck. That would hurt the most. Not only would I lose the love of my life, but I'll lose my best friend.

"You should give him the chance"-Claire said

"I'll think about it"-I said as the Bell rang

"Hey Elly you want me to walk you to class"-Tyler asked

"Well of course we have it together"-I said slowly getting up as everyone laughed

"Alright let's go baby doll"-He said smiling and holding his arm out so I could loop mine with it. Which I did.

We were half way there when he broke our conversation of his wrestling tryouts.

"So I heard you were mad at Jake"-He asked looking at me

I smiled. Tyler knew Jake since we started high school.

"Yeah, just a bit upset"-I said smiling at him

"You know im always here to talk, OR cuddle"-He said smiling

Making me laugh. Which he always did.

"Oh okay"-I said smiling at him.

He just kept laughing

After 3rd period I called Hector asking him to pick me up right after 4th. I needed a break so I was going to ditch. I walked to my locker and was going to my history book when I was tapped on the shoulder

"Hey"-I said as I hugged Jason

"HEy Elly, What happened to you"-He said mentioning my leg

"Softball injury"-I said shrugging

"Oh, that must suck"-He said knowing how I felt

"Yeah it does"-I said smiling

He returned the smile. Jason was one of my 2 boyfriends. Yupp and I didn't tell Jacob. The truth was that I and Jason had lots in common. We just clicked. He was also my first kiss. As I was to him to.

"So how have you been"-He asked smiling his mouth full of braces

"I've been good and you"-I asked as I closed my locker

"Great"-he said kind of dorky.

I laughed as he blushed

"Im sorry we don't talk like we use to"-I said felling upset on out broken friendship

"Oh, No don't be upset,"-He said worried

"Im sorry we didn't talk either, but I don't mean we have to continue like that"-He said grinning.

I nodded.

"Here put your number in and I'll put my number in yours"-I said handing him my phone

He smiled and handed me his.

I wrote down my phone number and handed it back.

"It was nice talking to you"-I said as I was walking into English.

"Yeah, I'll call you okay"-He said as he ran into an open locker.

"Well thanks Buddy"-A stupid Jock said smiling as Jason just smiled and blushed

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Bye Elly"-He said waving to me

"Bye Jason"-I said finally walking gin.

Jason was always clumsy and dorky. He was cute. He was Tall but not as tall as the pack. He was around 6'1 and weighed about 150. He was muscular and had nice arms. From pitching and throwing of course. He had sandy blonde skater hair which he cut short for baseball season but it always grew back by the middle of the season. He had an amazing smile even with braces. I remember when we first made out how we both laughed at the fact that two metal mouths were kissing. He was funny and cool. He was your typical California boy. That's where he's from. From Beverly Hills California. He had 2 older sisters and one older brother. He was the baby like me. His dad was a business man and his mom was a stay at home mom. Just you're typical American Family. He always said. The Higgs were always welcoming.

As forth Period ended I walked out the school as Hector waited in the front. I got in his car as we drove off

"So how's the leg doing"-He said smiling

"Good I hope its healing quickly"-I said removing my loafer.

"So, How's the love life"-He asked smirking

"SHE TOLD YOU"-I Yelled

He laughed

"You knew Claire was going to tell me"-He said smiling

"I know but not this fast'"-I said laughing

"Well if you want to talk "-He stopped himself

"NO, wait your going to listen to me"-He said as he parked his car outside the diner.

We walked in as I said Hello to the waitress

"Well hello Elly"-She smiled

She knew not to tell my dad that I ditched. She was cool.

"Hey Jessica"-I said smiling at the talkative Perky blonde.

"So what's the gossip over at Lapush"-She said sitting down with me and Hector.

"Nothing much"-I said

"What's wrong you seem sad"-She asked as I laid my head on the cold table

"BOYS"-Hector said taking a sip of my pink lemonade that Jessica brought over.

"Oh"-She said nodding

"Well you want to talk about that woman to woman"-she said smiling

Hector coughed

"Oh sorry"-She said smiling

"I mean Ladies to Ladies"-She said as Hector grinned

"What is there to talk about"-I said

"So who is it"-She asked

"Jake and Jason"-I said not thinking

Hector eyed bugged out.

"Wait, Jason Jason"-He asked

I thought for a while and noticed I DID say Jason.

"Yeah, I said Jason"-I said surprise

"Jason, your first boyfriend Jason"-Jessica said smiling

"Yeah"-I said smiling at the thought that maybe I was crushing on Jason again.

"Awe, She's smiling"-Hector said as Jessica laughed

"Stop it"-I said blushing

"You know he always talks about you when him and his family come and eat here"-Jessica said handing us a plate of cake.

"Really"-I asked smiling

"Yupp, his parents are always telling him to fight for you again"-She said smiling as Hector grinned

"I knew he was perfect for you"-He said wiping the cake away from his face.

I smiled but then frowned

"What about Jake"-I said looking down

"What about him"-Jessica said

"Well I like him to but"-I said but was cut off

"He doesn't notice you"-Jessica said touching my hand and smiling at me

"Yeah"-I said getting sad

"Then he's not worth your love"-He Hector said smiling at me

I nodded

"I have Jason's number"-I said looking at my phone"

"They smiled

"Well you should call him after school"-Jessica said

"I think I will"-I said smiling and taking a bite from my cake.

**NOW REVIEW**


	5. E

_**Okay review.**_

_The phone started ringing and I started sweating. All my mind was thinking was to hang up before you embarrass yourself_

"_Hello"-The adorable voice spoke?_

"_Umm Hey "-I said as I leaned against my door._

"_Hey Elly, WOW didn't think you would actually call me"-He said actually surprised_

"_Oh if you want I don't have to"-I said but was stopped _

"_A NO, "-He said frantically_

"_I was just surprised you want to talk to me"-He said_

_You could tell his breathing was hard._

_I smiled at his way of getting nervous._

"_Why wouldn't I talk to you"-I said_

"_Well maybe because of out past relationship"-He said_

"_Well your wrong"-I said smiling_

_Hr chuckled_

"_So what's up"-He asked_

_I giggled_

"_Wow I miss that"-He said. I could hear the smile in his voice_

"_Miss what"-I asked lying on my bed_

"_Your laugh"-he said then all I heard was a smack to the head._

"_SHIt, that was so lame"-He said angry with himself as I continued to giggle._

"_No, It was Sweet Jason"-I said_

"_Really"-He said as he stopped cursing himself._

"_Yeah, So I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hangout"-I said biting my nails. A habit I have when I get nervous._

"_SURE"-He yelled as he fell of his bed_

"_Are you okay"-I said worried about him_

"_Yeah, Where what time"-He asked fast_

"_Well when are you free"-I asked_

"_Umm what are you doing today"-He asked_

"_Nothing, im injured"-I said sadly_

"_Do you want to go to the park today"-He asked_

"_There having some baseball tournament every Monday "-He said_

"_Yeah"-I said_

"_Okay well I'll pick you up in 20"-He said excited_

"_Alright I'll be waiting"-I said smiling like an idiot._

"_Okay bye"-He said_

"_Bye"-I replied_

"_Bye"-He said as I giggled_

"_Bye"-I finally said as I hung up and threw myself backwards on the bed_

"_Shit"-I got to get ready._

_I fixed my hair. That's all I really did. I wasn't going to change myself for any dude._

_He arrived wearing the same exact thing as he was wearing at school. That's what I liked about Jason. We didn't have to impress each other_

"_You ready to go"-He asked _

"_Yeah"-I said as I walked out_

"_Here let me help"-He said as he helped me to the car._

_The night was filled with laughter's and memories of old times. He even was asked to play when a team needed a player. I cheered for him. We were the same goofy kids like we were 3 years ago. He just made me smile. The butterflies where there for sure. And every time I would talk he would listen. His smile was beautiful. The way his sandy blonde hair blew in the wind was his baby blue eyes shined just made me smile. The rest of the week I hung out with Jason. Jacob had wanted to reach me but I ignored. I would not be at home so he wouldn't find me. Instead I was out with friends or JASON. For the next three weeks I and Jason hung out. Not one word have I spoken to Jacob. It did make me feel bad but what was I suppose to do. Jason filled up that space. I could tell he still had feeling when during the second week he held my hand when we went to the movies. And I let him. He finally kissed me on the end of the second week. We officially became a couple in the middle of the third. And I was happy. In love NO. That was too much._

"_Stop"-I laughed at Jason who was poking my sides as I tried to put my stuff in my locker._

"_Why"-He said smiling_

"_Stop"-I said as I kissed him_

_He smiled very goofy. I just giggled_

"_So what we doing for the birthday"-He asked_

"_It is in one week"-He said as he walked me to class._

"_Nothing"-I yelled_

"_Oh, come on your turning 16"-He said dramatically_

"_So,"-I said_

"_How about you come to my softball game"-I said as I pulled him closely to me_

_He held my waist as he looked down at me smiling_

"_Will that make you happy"-He asked_

"_Yeah"-I said nodding_

_He kissed me and sooner or later we were in an intense make-out in the hall_

_Somebody couched and we looked up to see Sarah._

"_Stop sucking face"-she smiled at us_

"_HEy Sarah"-I said as Jason nodded_

"_Well now that I've got your attention"-She said_

"_Claire's desperately needs to talk to you"-She said looking seriously_

"_Where is she"-I asked_

"_She said she was going to be in the library studying"-Sarah said_

_I nodded_

"_Im going to go look for Claire "-I told Jason as Sarah walked away_

"_Alright, I'll see you later right"-He asked kissing me one more time_

"_Yeah"-I said walking away. As he laughed_

_I walked to the library looking for Claire. _

_She was sitting on the farthest table reading a big book._

"_Hey Tootie"-I said as I sat down_

"_Why haven't you answered any of Jacob's calls"-She said looking mad_

"_Not you too"-I said laying my head on the desk_

"_Yeah me too"-She said_

"_What's wrong if I don't answer"-I said_

"_He's hurt"-She said_

_My heart winced in pain. But I didn't show it._

"_You're being ridiculous"-I said blowing it off_

"_No, you are, just over something stupid you won't talk to him"-She said looking mad_

"_Look Claire, he won't return my stupid feelings, what am I suppose to do, sit there and wait like a little dog"-I said_

"_But you don't have to sit and wait, he's already yours"-She whispered yelled at me_

"_No he's not, Im not going to have my heart broken Claire"-I said sadly._

"_Why don't you get it in your thick skull that he DOES love you"-She said slamming her book_

"_Maybe you should get it in your thick skull that they would never love us"-I said as Claire took that hard sentence_

"_Claire"-I said listening to my words_

_She looks like she wanted to cry_

"_Don't Claire me"-She said stopping my apology._

"_I was trying to be a good friend, but you insulted me and you"-She said getting up._

"_If I don't have a chance I at least want you to"-She said_

_Her words made me hate me. I sat their until I noticed she was walking outside in the rain. I ran after her._

"_Claire"!!- I yelled through the pouring rain_

_She looked at me with red puffy eyes. I ran up to her._

"_Im Sorry"-I said as I cried._

"_I just don't think he does"-I said as the tears fell._

"_Jason does"-I said_

"_So your only dating Jason for comfort"-She asked_

_Now that I thought of it did kind of seem that way. But truthfully I was starting to fall in love._

"_Im falling I love Claire"-I said seriously. And she knew I was._

"_Im happy for you, but please don't lose Jacob"-She said with sad eyes_

"_I'll call him today"-I said truthfully_

_She smiled_

"_And don't believe me when I said they wouldn't love us._

"_I knew for a fact Quill loves you"-I said as she blushed_

_We walked our separate ways when I called Jason and told him I couldn't hang out today. Instead I walked home in the rain thinking about what I was going to tell Jacob._

_**J.P.O.V**_

_She hasn't called me in weeks. 3 weeks and two days to be exact. And I was bad. I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. Dad and Sam literally forced the food down my mouth. As I ran threw the woods I smelled that beautiful scent. The one that had me drowning in my own sorrow. But why was she close. She should be at home warm and dry. Not cold and wet in the rain. I followed the scent. She was half a mile away from her house. That's when I spotted her. She was beautiful. Wearing her black skinny jeans and a red V-Neck that showed off her wonderful figure and her big black jacket. She was listening to her I-pod and txting at the same time. She was smiling at the phone. What was making her so happy? I ran and hugged her as she kicked_

"_Let go of me creep"-She yelled_

"_Elly"-I yelled as she was about to hit me_

"_Jake, Shit"-She yelled as she held her heart from being scared_

_I smiled_

"_Nice to see you to"-I said remembering how she never called me_

_She held a frown on her face as I did to._

"_Look Jake, Im Sorry"-She said_

"_Im sorry for not talking to you, its just that, that last time I saw you it was just to embarrassing to face you again"-she said blushing_

"_Why is it embarrassing"-I said holding her cheek smiling_

_She smiled_

"_It just is"-She said as she walked away_

"_Elly"-I said stopping her._

"_Look Jake can we forget this ever happened"-She said smiling sweetly_

_I nodded_

"_But don't worry, I'll make it up to you"-She said I was about to asked her to make it up to me with a date but her phone rand and she picked it up._

"_Yeah, I'll be there"-She said smiling_

_She giggled and hung up_

"_You hanging out with Claire today "-I asked smiling_

_She frowned and looked at the floor. Why was she doing that? My insides turned for the worst._

"_Im hanging out with Jason, My boyfriend"-She said as my heart sank and ripped into pieces._

"_Jason"-I asked remembering that name from somewhere_

"_Yeah we hung out like a long time ago"-She said _

"_Oh"-I remembered the guy. He always followed her around_

"_Yeah"-She said looking down_

"_How long"-I asked_

"_About 2 weeks"-She said blushing_

"_Cool"-Was all I said. What was I suppose to say. That's great I hope you two make it. Oh and by the way you're my imprint. Shit she would hate me._

"_Yeah, He's really nice"-She said smiling at me_

"_That's good, you deserve someone like him"-I said fighting the heartbreak_

"_I have to go "-I said_

"_Oh"-She said pretty upset. _

"_I'll come over later"-I said_

"_Call me before"-She said_

_I looked at her weirdly wondering why I had to call._

"_I might not be home"-She said _

_I nodded as I ran back hitting anything near and destroying everything in my path. I was one angry heartbroken Wolf._

_\_

_**Okay now please review.**_


	6. F

**Okay sorry for spelling mistakes I wrote this fast to. So I hope you Review because I actually love the ending in this one. Her dress is on my profile.**

**N.P.O.V**

His face was horrible. I saw heartbreak what id he did love me. What was I suppose to do now. I walked up the steps of La push high. Jason was having a baseball game and I was going to go and cheer for him. Like your typical loving girlfriend.

"Hey"-He said running up to me after his warm-ups

"Hey"-I said as I kissed him.

"So I was wondering when you would get here"-He said I smiled

"Well the game hasn't started silly"-I said as he frowned

He never likes me pointing out the odious he was usually a big softy.

"Sorry"-I said as he nodded

"Look in two weeks homecoming is coming up and I know we haven't been together to long but I think we should go'-He said blushing

"Yeah"-I said smiling as I kissed hi cheek

"I would like that"-I said as he blushed

Through the whole game I kept thinking about Jake. Was it possible? Shit my feelings where no longer with Jason. But they were? I don't know im confused. But Still Jake was on my mind Not Jason.

"Hey are you okay"-Jason asked after the game as we walked to his car.

"Yeah, im just tired"-I said fast

He laughed

"Hey, you know you can talk to me about anything right"-He said

I nodded. He was right I Can talk to him about anything. The same was with Jake but somehow with Jake I felt like it was deeper than Jason. See I don't even know what im saying.

He drove me home. It was about 6:20 pm. I walked in where Brady and Quill where sleeping on the couch as dad watched TV.

"Hey"-I said sitting next to my dad

"Hey, Jason's game"-He asked

"Yeah"-I replied.

Jason got along well with my father and Brady. Especially Grandma. Grandma liked him. She said he was a good boy.

"So I heard you and Jacob talked"-He said not looking away form the TV

"Yeah, we did"-I said smiling

He smiled

"So how long have they been asleep"-I asked looking at the two idiots

"Foot an hour"-He said smiling

"Im going to go call Jake"-I said as I ran up my room

I dialed his number but he didn't answer then there was a rock at the window

I smiled at the way he would call me. I went over to my window and opened it

"Hey don't break my glass"-I yelled as I saw him stand there shirtless with that beautiful smile

"Well my princess wouldn't open the window"-He said cheeky

I blushed as he smiled hi victory smile.

"Come up here dumbass"-I yelled as he jumped up the wall and into my room.

He jumped in and I enveloped him in the Hug as the butterflies started going. He hugged me back.

"Jake I missed you"-I said

"I missed you too Elly"-He said as he carried me to bed like he did when we were small

"Jake"-I laughed

"What"-He said making his voice sound so girly

I laughed

"So how was Jason's game"-He asked

"How do you"-I said shaking my head

"Jake were you spying on me"-I asked

"No, I was spying on him"-He said as he lay on my bed. Wow cut me a piece of that.

"So, I hope you do forgive me"-I aid sadly as he smiled

"Of course I forgive you"-He said

"Let's just not let it happen again"-He said as I smiled

We talked about the past week

"I'm glad your happy"-he said sincerely

"Yeah, "-I said feeling bad

He just looked at my wall

"Do you remember when we took this"-He said looking at my 6th birthday party picture. It had Jake holding me as I tried to hit embry for breaking the Piñata.

I laughed

"Yeah, I remember Embry no longer getting in line for the Piñata"-I said laughing as he did

"Yeah that was 10 years ago"-He said smiling

"Not ten years 9 "-I said

He looked at me

"3 days"-I said smiling the day I met him

"Wasn't claries B-day 2 days ago"-He said

"Yeah but her party was 3 days after"-I said remembering the day.

He smiled again

"One of the best days ever"-He said

"Ditto"-I said laughing

We sat there all night laughing at old memories.

"Now its 2 days"-He said looking at the clock as I read 12:00 am.

I smiled. Then there was a howl outside

"I guess they need you Big guy"-I said as I rubbed his head that was on my lap. He looked up at me and frowned

"I hope that boyfriend of your doesn't take your time away from me"-He said smirking

"I won't let that happen"-I said smiling

He smiled

"Well I got to go"-He said as he approached me and kissed my cheek. I blushed as he smiled and jumped out. I stayed standing there with my hand on my cheek.

On the day of our anniversary Jake and I hung out all day. It was a Saturday so we goofed off all day. Cell phones stayed home as we did all the things we tried as kids. Well I did as a kid. JArson was oblivious to Jake and my relationship. That's until he met Jake. Jake intimidated him a lot. Then again if you were a built 6'7 native American with muscles everywhere I would understand. Jason did not like Jake one bit. He even told me to not hang out with him a lot because he felt as if I would fall in love with him. Yeah right. Jason was a little late on that. So now where on the day of my birthday. Yay im 16. Well not for another 5 minutes.

_Click, Click, click_

I smiled as I ran to my window.

"Hey"-I yelled as he stood there with a cake and a candle.

"Im coming up"-He yelled as he jumped up with the cake.

"Here"-He said hugging me and handing me a cake

"Jake"-I said looking at the replica of my 6th birthday cake

"You like it"-He said smiling

"I love it"-I said as I shoved a piece in his face

He laughed as he did the same to me

"Hey lets go somewhere"-He said walking me out the window

"Jake I have a game today"-I said as there was only 1 minute until im officially 16.

"Don't be a baby now"-He said

"Well I have one minute to be a baby"-I said

The clock struck 12:00 and Jake smiled at me as he grabbed me and the cake.

He fell to the ground with me in arms.

"Happy Birthday"-He said hugging me as I hugged back

"Thanks"-I said an I removed icing off his face and licked my finger

"Eww, that nasty"-He said as I giggled

"Let's go'-He said as he walked me to the cliffs

"I miss it out here"-I said looking off the cliff where my feet dangled.

He smiled

"Yeah that boyfriend gives you no freedom"-He said sadly

"Look how beautiful she is"-I said admiring the moon

"Yeah she is"-Jake said.

We sat there quietly

"Do you love him"-He asked looking at me

I looked at him then back at the moon

"Yeah"-I said closing my eyes as the wind picked up

He frowned

"How does that feel"-He asked

"Like im happy every time, threes no need to worry about what I say"-I said thinking

"He really cares for me"-I said smiling

He nodded. I can tell he was upset.

"Im getting my braces off in a week"-I said

He smiled

"So you won't be brace face no more"-He asked smirking

"nope"-I said popping the P

He smiled

"I should get you home "- he said standing up as we left the cake there on the cliffs.

We walked home laughing under the stars

"Good night Elly"-He said as he helped me up.

"Goodnight Jake"-I said kissing his cheek and climbing up and closing my window. He held his cheek and smiled. Then ran off to his home.

**Homecoming NIGHT**

The past two weeks were fun. On the day of my birthday I got awhile mess of presents. Jake bought me a new pair of Walkie Talkies. I gave him the other. Today was Prom night and I was getting ready. I was going with Jason. Jacob was going to go to. He and the guys decided to go back to school as me and Claire did. They needed it since they didn't go back a long time ago. He was going to go with the guys. He said he had no date. I got ready as I grabbed my prom dress and hung it on my bathroom door. As I looked at my dress I thought about the past couple of weeks. Jason and I have been bickering a lot. He was acting like a dick because of mine and Jacob's relationship's always told him there was nothing going on but he knew I liked Jake a lot. But I was giving Jason my heart. Or I wished I did. MY love for Jason grew. Yes, I did say Jason, but the feelings for Jacob were still there. What was stronger I did not know. It was hard. So here I am now curling my dark brown wavy hair and putting it in a messy bun… My dress was a purple strapless dress. It was gorgeous. It looked pretty with my milky completion and blue eyes. I put on my black heels. They made me about to Jacob's shoulder when I tried them on. WHitch meant I was face to face with Jason. The doorbell rang as I put on my diamond stud earrings. And matching bracelet. It was a gift from Sam and Emily.

"Elly, Jason's here"-Dad yelled

"You ready "-He asked as he looked in from my door

I laughed

"Yeah"-I said as he smiled at me

"You look beautiful"-He said hugging me

"Thanks lets go"-I said as I walked downstairs to be greeted with a white rose

"Hey"-He said kissing me.

I smiled

"You ready he said as Brady and Culling took pictures

"Stop"-I said as they laughed

"Yeah"-I said as we left my house and into his car.

**SCHOOL**

We arrived hand in hand. He was wearing a tuxedo with a white button up some dress pants and dress shoes. He looked good.

"You look good"-He said as I searched around

Yeah you to'-I said looking at him.

He was upset.

"You want to go get a table"-He asked

"Yeah"-I said a I walked through the crowd of people looking for My Jacob.

We sat at a table holding hands when I spotted him entering with Quill and Claire. They came together since they were matching. He looked like he was looking for me. He saw me and smiled at me. I waved as I felt Jason glare at him. They walked over. Jacob was wearing a white button up with the sleeves rolled up and some black dress pants. He also wore his Nikes. I liked him this way. It was more Jacob.

"Hey"-He said looking at my dress

"Hey"-I said smiling as I hugged Claire and Quill

"Lets dance"-Jason said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the dance floor.

Jake looked hurt but ignored it as he sat with Quill and Claire. I danced with Jason but always tried to take a peek at Jake.

J.P.O.V

She looked beautiful. Like always. It sucks I couldn't be the one holding her. I was near my breaking point. He didn't like me one bit. Claire and Quill talked all night. They didn't dance they just sat there talking. The rest of the night I watched Elly dance with Jason. He kissed her as she let him. Why couldn't that be me? I got up and ram out. Not want in to be here. My heart was broken.

N.P.O.V

Jason talked all night as I listened. Which was unusual?

"Hey you alright"-He asked as I looked at him

"What, Yeah"-I Sid as he kissed my lips. It felt wrong. It felt weird.

"No"-I said

"What"-He said now looking at me

"Jason"-I said letting a breath out

"Now, don't say that"-He said sadly

"Look Jason, we know where this is going"-I said

"Please don't say that"-He said as he pleaded with me

"Im sorry but im just hurting you just by being with you"-I said

"But don't you love me"-He asked

"Yeah, but not like "-I paused

"Like Jacob"-He said sadly

"Yeah"-I said looking for him

He nodded

"I knew this would happen"-He said shaking his head as he laughed

"Look im sorry, but you deserve such a better girl than me"-I said

"You need someone who would invest in you to the fullest"-I said he laughed

I smiled at him

"I hope you know I had fun"-I said

"Me too"-He said a she hugged me

"I bet Casey would like to dance with you"-I said pointing to the petite redhead.

He smiled

: Its going to be hard getting over you"-He said

I frowned

"But I'll try"-He said as he smiled

"Now go get that guy of yours"-He said nodding his head outside. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Bye"-I said as I ran out in the rain with my dress.

"Jacob"! - I yelled as I ran.

He was walking in the rain in the direction of his house. His buff figure standing in the middle of cross walk as he looked t me

"Elly it's raining"-He said as I stood in front of him and took off my heels

"Your dress is getting wet"-He said

"I don't care"-I said

"Hey kids move out of the way"-A guy yelled in his car.

"What do you mean you don't car, where's Jason"-He asked

"Hes at the dance"-I said looking at him

"And why aren't you with him"-He just kept asking

"Look, If you don't move right now I'll call the chief"-The bald guy yelled from the truck as the cars honked

"Look Buddy, Im trying to get the guy"-I yelled as he rolled down the window.

"Look little lady, I don't care"-He said as I got closely to him.

"Look I've wanted him all my life and now I can finally get him and you're ruining it"-I said

"Haven't you ever wanted something so bad and when you finally have that chance you don't take it and regret it for the rest of your life"-I said He nodded

"Little Bertha"-He said with a sob

"Look im sorry continue"-He said wiping his eyes

"Thanks"-I said as I walked back

"So im the Guy"-Jake asked with a smile

"Yeah, look Jake I don't want to forget that night when I spilled the beans"-I said

"I really like you,"-I said

"And I mean really"-I said grinning without my braces.

He smiled big.

"I like you to"-He said taking my hands in his

"HEY HURRY UP"-More people honked

"HEY SHUT IT THERE FALLING IN LOVE"- The bald guy yelled at him as he smiled back at me

"Continue sweetheart."-He said as everyone got out of their car to see what was starting this traffic jam.

"Jake, I was horrible for sating with Jason, "-I said

"I did love him, but it was not Jacob love"-I said smiling

"Jacob love"-He asked smiling

"Yeah you know the feeling where the butterflies feel more like tornadoes in Kansas and smiling with you because lots of pain in my jaw."-I said smiling

"And your he only one that makes my heart go this fast"-I said placing his hand on my heart

He smiled

"You don't know how long I've waited for you"-He said as he kissed me passionately

Then there was clapping. And cheering. People even started crying

I stopped looking at him.

"I imprinted on you"-He whispered in my ear as my eyes grew wide and jumped him with another kiss. I kissed him as he held me in his arms

"I love you"-I said as he smiled

"I love you to"- he said not before he gave me another kiss in the rain as everyone cheered.

**REVIEW**


	7. G

**Okay review and tell me what you think**

"And my night was magical"-I finished telling Claire the story.

"That's so romantic"-Claire said as I smiled as we sat in my bed on Sunday morning.

Prom was last night. Jacob dropped me off at home around 2 in the morning. Claire was spending the night at my house.

"Yeah"-I said smiling

"I told you he loved you"-She said as we lay in my bed cuddled up together still in our prom dress.

"Yeah, like always you are right Tootie"-I said smiling at her

"So what about you and Quill"-I asked

"Well he kissed my cheek last night"-She said smiling

"That's fantastic Tootie, that's the first step of falling in love"-I said as she blushed

"I hope so"-She said

I laughed

"Hey Girls, you want to go out and eat"-Dad said walking in

"Oh well I see your still in your attire"-He said laughing as we laughed

"Hello Chris"-Claire said

"Hey Claire"-Dad said

"How about you go bye some steaks and we will cook them outside"-I suggested as Claire nodded

"That's a good idea"-He said smiling

"I'll call Brady and tell him to get more meat"-Dad said walking down

"So you want to take a shower"-Claire asked

"Yeah, did you bring clothes"-I asked getting up

"Yupp, who showers first"-She asked

"You could use my shower and I'll use Brady's"-I suggested as she nodded and walked into my shower. I grabbed my underwear and a towel and walked over to Brady's bathroom. I took a shower and walked in my room with my towel around me.

"Put some Clothes on"-Brady said as I walked passed him.

"Shut it moron"-I said as Collin laughed

I walked in my room where Claire was putting on her periwinkle shorts.

"Oh, you scared me"-She said as I walked in

"Like the shirt"-I said looking at her white, blue, and periwinkle striped V-neck,

She laughed

"You should, you have the same one"-She said

Me and Claire shared clothes and had some of the same outfits. Like the shirt.

"So what you wearing"-She asked as I walked to my closet in only my bra and panties.

"Well im not sure"-I said looking around

"You should wear a dress"-She said looking in my closet. I smiled

"Which one."-I asked

"I don't know but it's very warm today. "-She said

"Surprisingly"-We said at the same time as we laughed together.

I was looking at my dress and finally choose one. It was one that I got at Pac sun. It had pinks, purples and reds and it had some kind of abstract design. I liked it. I had it in another color I paired it up with some purple sandals.

"How does this look"-I asked turning to Claire

"That's cute"-She said

"Thanks"-I said smiling

"Your smile is so different"-She said smiling

"Is it bad"-I asked

"No, it's just even brighter without the metal"-she said smiling I smiled back

"So what you going to do to your hair"-I asked

"Possibly pony tail "-She said as she brushed her hair

"You"-She asked

"I don't know, any ideas"-I asked

"Hmm"-She said looking at me

"You should mousse out your curls and have them look like beach waves"-she said smiling

"Then part your hair line to the side "-She said.

I smiled

"You sure are a fashionista"-I said as she laughed.

Claire knew how to put an outfit together. She was just never aloud to dress like that. On occasions she would dress up. Like when she came over she sometimes wore my clothes. I let her borrow them anytime.

"Okay likes this"-I said as I moose my hair out.

"Yeah here let me help"-She said laughing as I ducked my hair down.

She grabbed the mousse and ran her fingers threw my hair.

"Their perfect"-She said fixing the last hair

I smiled

"And all you need is this"-I said pulling out my white ribbon.

"Cutesiest"-I said as she laughed

"Lets go downstairs and prepare the stuff"-I said grabbing her hand and heading downstairs.

We skipped downstairs. Or I did as she just laughed and tried not to fall down

"Hey Daddy"-I said kissing his cheek.

"Hey"-He said

"Here are the steaks"-He said

"Here's the seasoning"-He told both me and Claire as if we were babies.

We laughed

"Dad, we have done this before"-I said as Claire nodded

"Alright but there's about 25 stakes"-He said pointing to the pile of meat.

"SHIT"-I said looking at the pile.

"Okay you better start"-He said in a sing song voice as he went outside with my brother and Collin.

"What are we feeding an army"-Claire said

"Much worse, a pack"-I said

We laughed

"How many more"-Claire asked

"About 3 more than were done"-I said passing her the seasoned meat.

"Is this all we are going to eat"-She asked

"Nah, Emily is bringing the greens and Sue is bringing the taters"-I said passing her the last steak.

"What about drinks"-She asked

"We have lots of sodas downstairs in the basement"-I said as she nodded

The doorbell rang

"That's the company"-I said drying off my hands and going to the front door.

"Hey guys"-I said as I was greeted by Sam and Emily and there baby. They recently had there first child. He was 2 months old. Sam was going to stop phasing when he was 6 months. His name was Sam Jr.

"Hey guys"-I said as I hugged them and so did Claire.

"Their in the back"-I directed them

"Well we brought the greens"-Emily said smiling as she walked passed me

The door way was filled again with the Clearwater's.

"Hey Sue"-I greeted her as well as Seth and Leah. Leah brought her imprint Tyrone. He was African American. Very good looking. As tall as a basketball player and muscular like a boxer.

"Hey Seth said as he eloped me in a big bear hug and lifted me and Claire off the ground at the same time.

"Hey kiddies"-He said smiling we just laughed

He winked at me and I already knew he knew about last night with Jacob I just blushed

"Hey Leah, Hey Ty"-I said hugging them both.

"Hey ladies they said as they greeted me and Claire.

"So who are we missing"-Leah asked

"Were missing The Quills and The blacks"-I said making both me and Claire blushed

She smiled as did Ty. He was part of the family now. He knew the secret and everything.

Me and Claire walked to the backyard and separated ways as we talked to everyone.

"Hey Elly"-Sam called over. He was sitting with the Clearwater's and Emily

I walked over

"I love your dress, "-Leah said admiring it

"Thanks, got it on sale"-I said proudly as Sue laughed

"So I heard you stopped traffic yesterday"-Sam said smiling

I blushed

"Who told you that lie"-I said looking down

"Sethypoo"- Emily said pitching Seth cheeks as he blushed

I smiled

"Okay I did and"-I said walking away before being stopped my Leah

"Yeah, so you and Jake huh"-She said as Sue held her heart and smiling

"Finally"-She said

"Yeah"-I said looking down

"But don't tell my dad, Jacob wants to tell him"-I said watching my dad speak to Brady at the grill.

"So are you two official"-Tyrone asked smiling at me

"Well yeah, I guess we really didn't talk about it"-I said blushing a deep red

"That's code for "we were to busy making out so I don't know"-Seth said making us laugh

"Shut up"-I said as I heard the doorbell ring

"I have to go"-I said

"Don't worry it's just Jacob"-Seth yelled

I opened the door to find Quill and Old Quill. I greeted them as they walked to the back and came face to face with the Blacks

"Hey Billy"-I said hugging him

"Well hello Elly"-He said grinning at me bigger than ever

"You told him"-I said looking at Jacob who wheeled him in and kissed me

"The old man is good"-He said smiling a as I laughed

"Hey the old man is listening"-He said laughing

I smiled

"So "-Jacob said wrapping his hands around my waist and kissing me

"Jake, your father is watching"-I said giggling as Billy tries to wheel himself outside

"Don't mind me"-He said having trouble

"Oh sorry dad"-Jake said helping him but winking at me.

I giggled and walked outside

"Hey"-Everyone yelled as they saw Billy

"Hey Elly, can you go bring up the sodas from downstairs"-Dad asked I nodded

"Ill ask Jake to help me"-I said noticing Brady's expression when dad asked me

He laughed as I walked up to Jake.

"Hey Jake can you go help me bring up the soda"-I asked as every smiled

Jake grinned

"Sure"-He said as he followed me in the house and down to the basement.

We walked into eh dark basement and closed the door where he grabbed my waist and began to kiss me.

"You look so beautiful"-He said kissing my jaw.

"Jake stop"-I said kissing him back

He chuckled

"I missed you"-He said as he carried me down the steps since it was dark

"I missed you to"-I replied kissing his neck.

He sat me on the small fridge thing and we began to make out. This was the first time we have ever made out like this. This wasn't my first time making out. I made out with Jason. But it wasn't anything like this.

"Jake stop"-I said pushing him away

"Why"-He asked

"My dad would get suspicious"-I said jumping off and grabbing the cold sodas.

"Right"-He said nodding

"We will finish this later"-I said kissing him one last time

He smiled

We walked up with the beer.

"Here you go"-I said putting them on the table.

Everyone grabbed one.

"Im going to talk to your dad"-Jacob said whispering to me

I looked up at him

"Are you sure"-I asked scared of what my dad would say.

"Yeah, I want to be with you "-He said smiling and touching my hand.

I smiled

"Alright"-I said a she walked over to my father.

I sat next to sue and Leah.

"What's wrong dear you're not eating your steak"-Sue asked

"Jake is talking to my dad inside"-I said

Leah smiled

"I think they will be okay"-She said

Sue nodded

My dad walked out after 30 minutes of talking. He was smiling and Jake came out smiling to. He looked for me and gave me thumbs up.

"Elly"-Dad yelled calling me over. I got up nervously and walked to my dad.

"Yes dad"-I said looking at him with my big Blue eyes

"Is it true"-He said looking at me seriously. There was no expression in his face.

"About me and Jacob, Yes"-I said smiling

It took him a while but he smiled big.

"Well, finally"-He said hugging me

I laughed

Jake walked over and grabbed my hand and I smiled.

"But there are rules"-Dad said

"Same rules you have with all the boyfriends Elly"-Dad said

Jacob knew what they were.

"Alright, so I'll let you two be"-He said turning back to the grill.

I and Jacob walked hand in hand back. And everyone cheered and I just laughed

"Is there always going to be clapping"-I asked as he smiled

"I don't care"-He said kissing me as there were wolf whistles.

**Okay review and tell me what you think. Dress on profile.**


	8. H

**Sorry it took long to update but better late then never. I've been pretty busy with school tests and recently my best friend has gotten married. So I will like to thank everyone who reviewed. My first reviewer STOP THE MADNESS helped me pick my two options of my date by flipping a coin. Thank you. And then my all time reviewer WRITERFREAK132 132 wanted the second option so I wrote in both my ideas. So I want to thank all that reviewed and gave me wonderful ideas. They are greatly appreciatEd. No let's move on with this story. **

It's been 2 weeks since my life has gone to okay to Perfect. Jacob was finally my Boyfriend. We hung out like we use to but now made out and kissed. And held hands. You know what lovers do?

"Hey im taking you out on a date"-He said as he lifted his head off my lap

"What"-I asked laughing

"No, im serious"-He said

"I know you are, your Jacob"-I said smiling as he grinned

"We haven't been on a date "-He said

"And, we don't need one Jakey"-I said as I kissed him

"Not now, we need to go on a date"-He said laughing as he dodged my kiss

"Did you just reject me"-I said smiling as he laughed

"Will you go on a date with me"-He asked

"I can't believe you just rejected your imprint"-I said still astonished.

He laughed

"I'll pick you up at 8 "-He said laughing He got up and ran out as I sat there trying to figure out what was going on.

"Well I guess I have a date"-I said laughing as I called Claire.

"Hello "-She said

"Hey I have a date"-I said laughing

"With Jacob"-She asked

"Yeah"-I said as we laughed

"What is this like you're first with him since you guys been together"-She said laughing after I told her the story

"Yeah, and he got up and left"-I aid laughing

"That's funny"-she said

"So how's quill"-I asked

"Well he flirts and I flirt back but im still not sure"-She said as I laughed

"You guys will get their I promise"-I said as she giggled

"I have to go Quill's here"-she said as she hung up and I laughed.

I went to my closet and looked for something good.

"What should I wear"-I said a s I looked around in my closet

"I would wear jeans and a t-shirt but no, this is the first date"-I said smiling I decided on a button down Cami. **(PROFILE). **Some super skinny jeans then went to the ankle with white round tip flats. My hair was straight and I put little makeup on.

"Whoa were you going"-Dad asked as I walked down stairs.

"Date with Jake"-I said grabbing an apple

"Ahh, explains the hair "-He said laughing

My hair was always curly unless I went out of wanted a sudden change. I smiled

"Yeah, felt like doing it.

He smiled

"So when is he going to get here"-He asked

The door bell rang

"Now"-I laughed as he did

"I'll get it and scare him off "-He said as I laughed and sat there watching him.

Jake looked scared and worried when dad told him I was crying because I hurt him .I was laughing so hard that I snorted. Which only happens when I laugh Hard?

Jacob SAW ME AND LAUGHED. He finally got in on the joke. We burst into laughter.

"So you ready"-He asked as he helped me off the floor

"Yeah, "-I said dusting myself off.

"Wow, you look pretty"-He said watching me

"Well I didn't want to wear a dress it's to cold"-I said

He smiled

"You would have looked good no matter what"-He said trying to kiss me

"No, I don't kiss on the first date"-I said as my dad smiled and laughed

"That's my girl"-He said as Jacob smiled

"Well I also respect women"-He said as I smiled

"Let's go "-I said as I pulled his hand out but stopping to get my leather jacket.

We got in his car and drove to Forks.

"Jake why are we driving into a McDonalds?"-I asked laughing

"I have reservations"-He said as I laughed.

"Well I've heard this place was packed"-I said

"Well Baby"-He said as he parked the car

"I went out and got it for you"-He said as he kissed me.

"Oh, what a man I got"-I said as he laughed

We walked in as a McDonald's worker came to us. It was Embry in an old Tuxedo and a Menu.

"Hello My name is Embry, and I will be your waitress"-He said in a French accent. And a fake mustache.

I laughed as Jacob laughed. This was too much.

We walked to a table where there was a nice table cloth and silver wear. A candle right in the middle.

I smiled

"Jake"-I said as I hugged his huge arm.

He smiled at me

"This is soo cute"-I replied kissing him

"May I take your jacket Sexy Lady"-embry said as he wiggled his eyebrows. Jacob hit him and he went falling down laughing as we laughed.

"Shit my hair"-Embry said in his accent. Making sure his fancy hair wasn't messed up.

We sat down and waited for Embry

"Our waitress sucks"-I yelled as Jacob laughed

"I knew I should of asked Quill"-He said laughing

"Im coming"-Embry said as he ate his ice cream. I laughed even harder when he fell once again.

"Awe im sorry Embry"-I said as I helped him up.

"Sorry, im just a bit clumsy today"-He said in his French accent. He wouldn't drop it.

I laughed as he brought over the happy meals. Jake smiled when Embry sat it down.

"Bon appetite"-He said as he walked back to his ice-cream.

We ate our happy meals and played with our Shrek toys.

"You want to go"-Jake asked

"Yeah"-I said knowing it was 9:30

"Alright time to go to the movies"-He said as I laughed

"Still"-I asked and he laughed of course.

"Yeah you will like it"-He said as we walked out but not before Embry handed us the check

"Embry im not paying 153 dollars"-Jacob said as I laughed

"Asshole"-He said in his French accent.

We drove to the cliffs.

"Jake where are we going Now"-I asked as we parked in the parking lot.

"Just trust me"-HE said smiling we walked hand in hand

We walked into the lower cliff where there was red chained rope as id you were on a VIPs list.

"Seats for Two"-Embry said making me laugh again.

He was dressed in a red vest and a silly hat.

"Jacob gave him two tickets and he ripped them

"Follow me"-Embry said as we walked to the only couch. In front of the cliff.

"Are we going to watch the wall"-I asked laughing

"NO"-He said acting offended

"Even though I could look at you for hours and not get bored"-He said as I blushed

"Light Camera Action"-Embry yelled as a projector turned on from the back. Jacob had borrowed Sam's projector and now we were watching a Movie on the side of the wall.

"Jake this is cute"-I said smiling at him… HE grinned like an idiot. But he was my idiot

"Well you know"-He said smiling as Embry popped in a movie

"What movie we watching"-I asked

"I don't know Embry picked this one "-He said as we watched Embry pop in a movie

"Okay let's see what he chose"-Jacob said as he wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled into him. He took out some candies and soda and a blanket to cover up with. I smiled

"TIME FOR OUR MOVIE PRESENTATION"-Embry said through a megaphone. I laughed as Jacob rolled his eyes

"Alright Em, lets hurry this up"-Jacob yelled a is giggled

"PLEASE TURN DOWN ALL CELLPHONE"-Embry said again

"EMBRY"-Jacob yelled as I laughed

"You isn't down"-Embry said as Laughed

The movie began as we noticed it was Finding Nemo.

"Embry had to pick some kid movie"-Jacob said looking at Embry who was behind us in his lifted Truck

Embry shrugged. We watched the movie as we kissed a lot. There was a no making out policy. Embry made sure of that. We watched the movie under the stars. After it was done I swear Embry was crying

"Im so glad they found him"-He said

I laughed as Jacob shakes his head.

"I did not cry"-Embry said as we drove home. His car broke down and he didn't want to run in the rain

"I saw you crying"-I said we argued like 4 year olds as Jake just laughed

"Whatever"-He said as we arrived at our house.

"By the way Em, I loved the French accent"-I said turning to him

"What do you mean"-He said

"You know exactly what I mean" I said laughing

"I don't know what your saying Elly"-He said looking confused

I just laughed as did Jacob.

Jacob walked me to the door.

"Well I hope you had fun"-He said holding my hands.

I smiled

"I did"-I said kissing him

"Thanks for making this day so magical"-I said as we kissed passionately

"JAKE LET'S GO MY MOM MADE MACRONIE WITH 6 CHEESES"-Embry yelled interrupting our kiss.

I glared at him and Jacob growled

"HEY ITS VERY RARE WHEN SHE DOES"-He defended himself as I laughed

"Well bye"-He said as he kissed me once again.

"Come on "-Embry yelled

"SHUT IT CALL"-Jacob yelled as he walked back to the car. I laughed as I blew a kiss to him.

Embry caught it in the air and placed it in his pocket and winked at me.

I laughed as Jacob just slapped him behind his head.

"HEY"-Embry yelled as I walked inside laughing.

**How YOU LIKE THAT ONE. REVIEW OR IT WILL TAKE A WHOLE LOT OF TIME FOR ME TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER. AND ONCE AGAIN HER SHIRT IS UP ON MY PROFILE AND SO ARE ALL MY NEW STORIES. I RECOMMEND Behind those eyes. I AM ALSO TAKING ANY IDEAS LIKE IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE IN A JOKE I TOATALLY WILL. I THINK I SHOULD HAVE ALL MY REVIWERS INVOLVE . SO PLEASE REVIEW. **


	9. I

**Okay sorry I have taken so long to write this chapter. I had no idea what to write. I thought this story wasn't going to get reviews but I guess it did. And im so glad it did. So thank you for all that reviewed and all the people who gave me ideas. This story is dedicated to my friend** .

"You doing good babe"-I said as Elly came over during her softball game.

"Really, I think im sucking I had that fly ball"-She said knowing how badly she missed the fly ball

"I know but don't let it affect your game"-I said as I kissed her

"HEY Navarro, stop kissing the boyfriend and come and take off the gear"-Her coach yelled smiling at her. She blushed

"Got to go"-She said walking in to the dugout as I went and sat with dad and Chris.

"She's pitching"-Her dad said smiling. I grinned too. Dad laughed

"They won't catch up now"-He said taking a sip from his water.

We laughed

Elly was a fast pitcher, Embry couldn't hit it and he was in little league all-stars But now she was going to bat.

"GOO ELLY"-I yelled as everyone knew she would hit it. She was very good at batting. She would hit balls far and have the guys go fetch them for her.

She got up and looked at the first two strikes

"Elly SWING THE BAT"-Her dad yelled anxiously. She looked at us and smiled

"I got this dad"-She yelled as the crowd laughed.

We were all nervous. The next pitch was a ball and so was the next 3.

"Time"-Elly called

The coach called her over and whispered something. She nodded and went back to the batter's box. The next pitch was coming and we were all on the edge of our seats. AND Bam she hits it and takes off running fast.

"SAFE"-The umpire yells as she smiled through her helmet.

"YEAH ELLY"-I yell as she smiles at me.

Elly ended up winning the game.

"Good JOB Tiger"-Her dad said hugging her

She laughed

"Elly, I need you to teach the mariners how to play"-Dad said making her smile

"Thanks Billy"-She says as she jumps in my arms.

"You did great Elly"-I say kissing her

"Thanks Jake"-She says leaning onto me

Our dads smile at our interaction

1 year later.

So it's been a year now and I couldn't be happier. Jake and our relationship are going full force. He now had a job though since he says he's saving up for a house. I couldn't help but smile when he told me this. Our relationship was imagining. The farthest we have gone is touching over clothes. And that's as far as I was going. Don't get me wrong I do have urges and he does to. I feel them every time were making out. I don't mind at all. School was good too. I stayed friends with Jason and he dates more now. He admitted to still having feelings for me but he said he wouldn't give me a guilt trip. He was so nice. Im now a senior and couldn't be happier to be near finishing school Jake has opened up a car shop here and it is going very well. Quill and Claire have started dating 5 months ago. They already had sex to. After 3 months they gave it up to each other. Yupp, after 3 months, when I and Jacob have been together err for over a year. Im kind of Jealous but then im not. I mean sure, I already have fantasies about Jake, We make out and we have only gone as far as to touching each other over clothes. It was still pretty PG. So now I lay here in Jacob's bed as we talk.

"So what we doing this weekend"-He asks as he wraps his arm around me

'I don't know what you want to do"-I ask giggling as he kisses my neck

He chuckles

"I don't know, you want to go catch a movie"-He asks

"No we do that all the time"-I say getting bored of our usual darts.

He nods

"Jake"-I ask

"Yeah"-He respond

"Never mind"-I say thinking my question is stupid.

"No tell me"-He said tickling me

"You won't judge right"-I said laughing

"Occurs I won't"-He said smiling

"Why hasn't our relationship taken off like claries and Quill's "-I asked softly?

He stayed quiet.

J.P.O.V

She just asked me why we haven't had sex. Did she want to? I know I wanted to. You would too if your girlfriend was smoking hot.

"As in what way Elly"-I asked as I propped my self up with an elbow.

"SEX JAKE"-She said clearly frustrated

I chuckled

"See, you laughed"-She said clearly disappointed

"No"-I said bringing her back down before she left.

"Then"-She said looking at me

"Well, truthfully, I don't know why"-I said thinking why haven't we.

"Im not attrite to you, huh"-She said sadly.

Why would she say that? She was beautiful. Why does she never see all the guys drooling over her? I was leading that pack.

"No baby you're VERY much attractive"-I said meaning every word. I had to chase guys off from her.

"Are my boobs not Big enough"-She said looking at me

Oh, they were big enough. They were bigger than usual. Im positive she was a big C or a little D. Either way I wasn't complaining.

"No, there big enough"-I said pulling her body to mine.

"Jake, why do we have to be the SLOW couple"-She said looking at me. She was wearing her softball hoodie and some jeans. She looked beautiful with her hair up all messy in a high pony tail. She slept over last night. Our parents trusted us. They knew we weren't having sex

"Were not the slow couple"-I said

"Yeah that's why you haven't touched my boob in the year and 3 months we were together"-She said disappointed… I haven't but I've been dreaming of it.

"Do you want me to touch your boob, I wouldn't mind"-I said looking at her

She blushed

"Can't you be romantic"-She said smiling

I smiled and laughed

"Do you want to"-I asked

She stayed quiet

"I really do, only if you wan to, no pressure"-She said smirking

I chuckled

"Aren't I suppose to say that"-I said as she giggled

"Well "-She asked

I smiled widely. I really wanted to do it. But I didn't want her to rush it.

"Alright"-I said as she threw herself on me and kissed me.

We laughed as we started to make out.

1 Week later

"I don't think we should do this Elly'-I tell Elly as we walk to her car.

"What"-She says as she puts the groceries in the car.

"Elly, were not ready, im not ready, your not ready"-I told her as she looks at me

"How do you know if im ready"-She says

"I am"-She throws at me

"Look, the only reason why you brought this up is because Quill and Claire have and they haven't dated for as long as us"-I tell her. She looks at me angrily

"No, I love you Jake"-She said

I shake my head, I knew she loved me but we didn't need physical stuff to know that.

"Look, Elly please listen to me, we will one day but not now"-I tell her as she looks away

"Don't talk to me"-she says as she gets in her car and drives away

E.P.O.V

I let out a scream as I drive. How could he say that? To his imprint. We were a week away but no. He wasn't ready. He was probably sleeping around. I drove off as I cried. I was going to call Claire but she was probably with Quill. So I called Hector.

"Hello"-He said probably asleep on this Early Sunday morning.

"Jake stupid"-I said crying

He breathe out loudly

"What he does this time"-He said

"He says he doesn't want to do it"-I tell him wiping my eyes as I drive

"Why"-HE asks

"He say he's not ready and im only doing it because Quill and Claire have and we have been going out longer than them and we haven't been physical"-I said

Well maybe he's right"-He says

"WHAT"-I yell in the phone. How could he take his side and not mine? I was HIS friend.

"Look it does seem like you want to do it because of Claire and Quill"-He says.

Did I really want that? Was I Jealous?

I looked up and saw a something on the rod and swerved the car.

"SHIT"-I yelled as I collided and everything went black.

**SO FIRST OFF, I WROTE THIS IN MEMORY OF MY FRIEND CHRISTINA.**

**DON'T TALK OR TXT ON THE PHONE WHILE DRIVING. YOU MAY HURT YOURSELF OR HURT ANOTHER. ITS BAD. AND IM BEING SERIOUS. SO I WANT YOU ALL TO PROMISE ME YOU WILL NOT DO SOMETHING SO STUPID. **

**OKAY ON TO SOMETHING ELSE**

**Okay so what you think. Is it good or bad. You tell me in a review. And read **_**Behind those Eyes. **_


	10. J

OKAY SORRY, IT'S BEEN SO LONG BUT I AM VERY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND WORK. SO I HOPE YOU ALL ARE STILL READING MY STORIES. PLEASE REVIEW. I REALLY NEED IT.

**Where was I? Where am I? Who am I? **

"**Miss Navarro, can you hear me"-The handsome doctor said**

"**Who are you"-I asked moving his hand away.**

"**Call her family"-He said to the female nurse who hurried out.**

"**Nohely, im Dr. Cullen you swerved the car and hit a telephone pole sweetie"-He said kindly**

"**What's my name"-I asked and he looked at me weirdly.**

"**Shit"-He said making me jump up startled**

"**Sorry, can we get a brain scan ready "-He yelled out the door.**

"**Nohely, tell me, do you remember anything that happened"-He asked**

**I though for awhile**

"**No"-I said biting my lip. It hurt.**

"**You have a bruised lip "-He said smiling and writing things down on his clipboard**

"**Were ready"-The nurse said as he looked at me**

"**Nohely were going to give you a brain scan"-He said and I nodded not knowing what to do.**

**J.P.O.V**

**3 days and she hasn't woken up. It's my fault. She crashed and now she may never live. Man, I just want to die.**

"**Eat Jake"-Rachel said. Everyone was hit hard by the crash. **

**The phone rang and dad answered it.**

"**That's wonderful Chris"-Dad said finally smiling.**

"**Yes, I'll tell Jake"-He said and he hung up.**

"**She's awake"-Dad said as I smiled**

"**Let's go"-I said**

"**Wait, Jake, hold on they want to run some tests first"-He said**

**I nodded**

**She was awake, and I was ready to give her exactly what she wanted.**

**N.P.O.V**

**I sat again in the room I woke up in. The brain scan was easy. I just had to lay there. **

"**Amnesia"-He said as he talked to the female nurse.**

"**Okay"-He said as he walked in with a kind smile to me**

"**Sweetie, your dad's on his way, okay"-He said bandaging my wrists. I smiled at him.**

"**Okay"-I nodded**

"**Do you want something to drink "-He asked**

**I nodded**

"**Something to eat"-He asked again.**

**I nodded**

"**Alright anything else"-He finally said**

"**Yeah, who's my dad and how would I know who he is when I see him"-I said as he kindly smile**

"**I will show him to you when he gets here"-He said smiling sweetly as I nodded.**

**I sat there quietly eating the sandwich the made me. It was good with the milk. It was filled with slimy red goo and chunky brown thick paste.**

"**Nohely"-Dr. Cullen said**

"**Your father's here"-He said as a tall Hispanic man appeared. He was definitely my father**

"**Hi"-I said as he looked like he was going to cry**

"**Oh, Elly"-He said as he crushed me in a hug. He seemed like he was going to cry.**

"**It's okay mister"-I said as he laughed. He pulled back wiping his tears. I just smiled and watched him.**

"**I thought my name was Nohely"-I asked Dr. Cullen and he laughed**

"**It's your nickname"-My father said laughing**

"**Oh"-I said laughing and they joined me**

"**So, what happens now"-I asked and my father and Dr. looked at each other.**

"**we will put her on a medication and send her home, she will need to come back every week and if anything happens, as if she remembers anything please notify me"-Dr. Cullen said writing it down on a paper**

"**Thank you Carlisle"-My father said as he grabbed the paper.**

"**Okay, well, Good Bye Nohely, I hope to see you next week"-He said smiling at me**

"**Call me Elly, it sounds way better"-I said smiling as he smiled back at me**

"**Good to see your in Great Spirits, Elly"-He said as he walked out the door**

"**What a nice doctor"-I said as I turned and looked at my dad who was observing me**

"**Well, umm where's home/"-I asked blushing and he chuckled**

"**Were not going home first, your going to change then we is going shopping"-He said and I looked at him weirdly.**

"**Do I like to shop"-I asked**

"**Depends"-He said taking some clothes out of a backpack**

"**On what"-I asked as I got off my bed and looked at my bruised legs.**

"**Ohh, MY im all fucked up"-I said and he turned and looked at me with a sad smile.**

"**Yeah, but you will get better, here,"-He said handing me the some loose fitting jeans and a big hot pink V-Neck.**

"**Well im going to go change now"-I said as I limped to the bathroom.**

**I got out and I was barefoot.**

"**Do I wear shoes"-I asked and he nodded taking out some fuzzy pink socks and some black high top shoes I put them on and smiled**

"**I like these"-I replied and he smiled**

"**Good, you have a billion at home"-He said laughing as he grabbed my bag.**

"**Wait, what about my gifts"-I said looking around the room. There were balloons, cards, stuff animals, candles; pretty much Te whole gift shop became my room.**

"**Your brother will come and get them"-He said smiling and pushing me out the door gently**

"**Ohh, okay"-I said nodding my head confused**

"**His name is Brady, hes older then you"-He said answering my unasked questions.**

**I nodded and smiled clutching my stomach.**

"**Are you okay"-He asked**

**I nodded**

"**My stomach just burns"-I said. My tummy was bruised from the airbag.**

**He frowned**

**We walked to the car and he opened the door for me. I smiled**

**DRIVE**

**As we drove I looked outside looking at the landscape. It was beautiful. Green and wet. **

"**You like it"-He asked smiling but not taking his eyes off the road.**

"**YEAH, it pretty"-I said laughing**

**He chuckled**

"**Where here"-He said as we arrived at a store.**

"**Wall-Mart"-I asked and he chuckled**

"**Yeah, im getting you some bandages and your pain medication, doctors orders"-He said showing him the note Dr. Cullen gave him.**

**I nodded and walked out. We walked in and immediately walked to the pharmacy section.**

"**Okay stay here, don't wander off"-He instructors I nodded. He left and stood in line. I was next to a machine that tested your heart.**

"**Hey"- a girl said. She was pretty with black straight hair. That reached down her shoulders. She was Native American. You could tell with her dark skin. She was gorgeous.**

"**Hi"-I said looking away. I didn't know her.**

"**Oh, so you get into an accident and now you forget me, your own best friend"-She said looking mad**

"**What"-I said looking at her confused**

"**Don't play that game with me Elly"-She said angry**

"**I don't know you"-I said backing away from her approaching figure.**

"**What do you mean, you don't know me"-She said**

**She shakes her head fiercely as she clenched her fists. **

"**You know what I don't care, bye Nohely"-She said walking away in tears.**

**I felt bad for making her cry. But then again I didn't know her. Should I have? **

"**Hey, did she upset you"-A blonde girl said**

"**Oh, no I'm just don't know her"-I said looking at the way the girl left.**

"**Hi, Im Kelly, I know you don't remember me but we use to be best friend before your accident"-The girl said**

**Kelly was blonde, hazel eyes, probably 5"11, and tan skin. She had a small nose and small eyes. She was probably a half Indian.**

"**Hi, how did you know I was in an accident"-I asked**

"**Oh, well it happened when you left my house"-She said smiling**

**I nodded.**

"**Look, im sorry you don't remember me but I would like to be friends again"-She said genuinely**

"**Yeah, I would like that"-I said and she smiled**

"**Okay here's my number, call me"-She said writing it down on a heart pamphlet.**

"**Wait, didn't you say we were best friends"-I asked confused**

"**Yeah, why"-I asked**

"**Your number"-I said and she looked confused**

"**Ohh, well I changed my number"-She said and I smiled**

"**Oh okay"-I replied as she smiled**

"**Well I'll see you later Elly"-She said walking away with her straight blonder hair being pushed back by the back of her hand. I smiled as she walked away.**

"**Ready to go"-Dad asked me after 20 minutes**

"**Yeah"-I said thinking of the Claire girl and my best friend Kelly. **

"**Okay "-Let's go"-Dad said.**

**We drove as I stayed quiet. I wonder how home would be. I haven't been there before. **

**OKAY SO IF SHE DIDN'T REMEMBER CLAIRE WOULD SHE REMEMBER JACOB. AND WHO IS THIS KELLY CHICK. SO REVIEW SO I COULD POST THE NEXT CHAPTER FASTER. PLEASE READ MY OTHER UPDATED STORIES. REVIEW. AND TELL ME WHAT U THINK. REVIEW.**


	11. K

Wow my house was pretty. Just as if I remembered it. I didn't but it felt familiar. I was lead to my bedroom by my dad. It was a sunflower yellow and my bed was big and orange. I have good taste. My furniture was white.

"You like it"-He asked as he took some things down on the wall

I didn't care

"Very much"-I replied sitting on my bed. But sank in from how comfy it was.

I giggled

"Your brother will be here any minute now"-He said and I looked at him confused

"Oh, you have one brother, his name is Brady"-He said smiling

I nodded. He smiled and walked out. I sat on my bed looking around. I heard howling from outside and looked out my window. But there was nothing. I went back to my bed and saw a russet colored wolf plush toy. I smiled. AAnd picked it up.

"You're adorable"-I said a is hugged it. It smelled like woodsy meets fire wood. I liked it for a strange reason. I lay on my bed looking at my ceiling

"Hey"-the deep voice said from the door. There stood a lean muscular boy. Brady, I suppose

"Hi"-I said smiling and he chuckled

"well your nicer then before'-He said and I laughed

"Well, I guess I wasn't nice"-I said and he smiled sadly at me

"No, you are the best sister ever"-He said hugging me gently.

J.P.O.V

"What do you mean, she doesn't remember"-I said sadly as my dad told me

"She has amnesia, Jake"-Dad said sadly

"But Chris must of told her about me already"-I said wanting to go and hold her

"No, Chris didn't"-Dad said a bit angry

"He doesn't want to either"-Dad said looking at me sadly

"WHAT, HE HAS TO"-I yelled as dad shushed

"I know, he will but not like how you expect it to be"-He said

"What do you mean"-I said confused

"He means that you have to do it like how Jared and Kim did it"-Paul said grinning. I thought for a while

"You mean I have to MAKE her fall in love all over again"-I asked

They nodded

"Why can't I tell her"-I said

"She's not ready, plus her memory can come back any day, so he's just taking precautions"-Rebecca said sitting next to Paul. I nodded

"What about the wolfie situation"-I ask

"We haven't discussed that yet"-Dad said and I nodded

"So who does she remember"-I asked

N.P.O.V

'I really did that"-I asked Brady. We have been talking for 2 hours. Just laughing

"Yeah, and Collin was scared for days"-He said laughing

"So when do I meet Collin"-I asked and he thought

"Probably Tomorrow at the bonfire"-He said smiling

"What if they don't like me"-I said thinking of Brady's friends

"Trust me Elly, They like you"-Brady said as if he knew something

"Kids, time to go to sleep"-Dad said as he walked into my room

I smiled

'Good night sis"-Brady said kissing my cheek

I smiled

"Goodnight Brady"-I said and he turned around and smiled at me

"So, tomorrow"-I said and dad chuckled

"Yeah, what about it"-He said as he pulled the covers over me

"What if I make a fool of myself"-I said sadly

"You won't just act like yourself"-He said kissing my forehead as he got up

"Good night Elly"-He said turning out my light as I fell asleep

The NEXT DAY

I got up bright and Early. I went to my closet and chose a Royal blue tight V-neck long sleeve. I wore Light faded Skinny Levis and my old converse. I took a shower and when I washed my body I noticed my bruises where fading. Thank god. I was still going to cover up with my long sleeve and jeans though. I had to wear makeup because of the paleness and scratches of my face. I put my hair half up and half down. Letting my bangs cover up the huge open wound on the corner of my right forehead. When I covered the stitches I walked down stairs.

"Good morning"-I said as Brady sat there drinking juice

"Hey, Dad's at work, he will be here in a hour though"-He said as I nodded

I stayed standing there

What"-Brady asked me

"What am I suppose to do"-I said completely hopeless

He smiled

"Well, umm"-He said rubbing his neck

Then the phone rang.

C.P.O.V

"How could she forget me"-I yelled as quill told me about Elly's condition

"Claire, she doesn't even remember her dad"-He said as I nodded

I felt sadness and guilt run through my veins

"What's wrong Claire bear"-Quill said taking me in his lap

"I yelled at her quill, and she didn't know what she even did"-I said and slowly cried

"It's okay, she will find out soon"-He said as he rocked back and forth with me in his arms.

N.P.O.V

"Oh, yeah, im going"-I replied

The voice on the other side continued to talk

"Sure"-I said happy

"Yeah, I'll call you when we get there"-I said

"Okay bye"-I said as we said our farewells.

"Who was that"-Brady asked

"Oh, it was just Kelly"-I said and he gave me a strange look

: Yeah, my best friend"-I said as I walked away

BONFIRE

"So, Your hanging out with Kelly"-Dad said as we drove to the bonfire

"Yeah, why do you ask as if it's a question"- I said wondering

"Ohh, umm it's nothing, just have fun"-He said

We arrived and I saw Kelly arriving to. She was with 3 guys and 3 other girls

"Hey Ell"-she yelled and I smiled

"Hi"-I said

"Well I'll see you later pumpkin"-Dad said as he walked away arguing with Brady

"Hey Ell"-Kelly said smiling nicely at me

"Hey Kelly"-I said

Then I heard a cough

"Ohh, Ell, these are your other friends"-She said smirking

"This is Gary, Jose, Andrew, Josie, Michelle, and Britney"-she said as they smiled

"Ohh, hi"-I said

"Well come on guys lets go to our spot"-Britney said walking away

The girls chained arms as we walked

"Were happy, you could come out already Ell "-Josie said. Her red straight hair flowing loosely behind her. I smiled

"Me to"-I replied

The guys were behind us rolling the cooler

We made it to an empty spot and sat down on the logs.

We talked and talked until Kelly got up with Andrew and left us there

"Don't worry, they do it all the time"-Michelle said

"Are they dating"-I asked and everyone laughed

"No, they just fuck"-Jose said as the girls giggled

Gary watched me threw his square glasses and smirked. I blushed and looked down

"Where going to go to the car for the other cooler"-Jose said as the girls followed

"I'll stay here and keep Ell safe"-Gary said sitting down next to me. I sat in front of the fire just looking out at the water.

"Hey"-He said and I smiled

"Hey"-I replied he chuckled

"Having fun"-He asked nicely

"Yeah, just worried"-I said

"Why"-He asked heating up his hands. My hands were under my arms keep warm. Or were trying to

"I just don't know anything"-I said

"Oh, don't worry, you're very smart, it will come back to you"-He said smiling

We actually talked for a while. A while being 45 minutes until the other came back

"Sorry, we left the cooler at my house and drove back "-Jose said bringing it back

I and Gary were laughing hard

"Well I see you two got close"-Britney said smiling as Gary's arm was around me

I blushed

"Ohh, look, Black's looking"- Jose said pointing to a tall muscular man. He was beautiful. Something about him triggered something in my mind. But what.

"Oh, I guess he's looking for Ell"-Josie said smirking

"What"-I asked in disbelief that this angry creature was looking for me

"He's a total creep, stay away, alright Ell"-Gary said as everyone looked at each other

I nodded. I believed Gary.

"Come on Jose"-Gary said walking towards the man.

"Who is he"-I asked as the guys talked to a shaking Black

"His name is Jacob black, he goes to our school"-Britney said

"But don't talk to him, he's a total creep, and I mean total"-She finished

"Yeah, he was in love with some girl and I guess they were friends but he wanted, but she denied his ass, she had a boyfriend"-Josie said

"And"-I asked

"Well, he ran away and came back 3 months later , then the poor girl went missing and her boyfriend did to"-Josie said smirking

"That's just a rumor Josie"-Britney said rolling her eyes

"Nuh uh "-Josie said

"It's true, I was friends with the girl" Josie said

"Oh really then what was her name"-Britney asked

"Belinda Hawk"-Josie said in a Duhh tone. I nodded

"Supposedly, he bit her ripped her neck off and then buried it in his car seat covers"-Josie said as I cringed

"Yupp, he's psycho alright

J.P.O.V

Her brother and father arrived but not her

"Where is she"-I asked Brady

"Sorry dude, she's hanging with Kelly"-He said

"Wait, Kelly"-I said thinking about all her friends

"Yeah, I also was thinking about it"-He said

"She here though, a bit more ups the beach" He said as he sat next to Seth.

I followed her scent. Where could she be? I had to walk through other bonfires full of drunken teenagers. But then I saw who she was with. Kelly Steer. Miss Popular and her army of skanks. Why would she hang with them She hated them. She was sitting with Lapush player Gary Forder. He always had a thing for her. But she always hated him. She was smiling as he talked to her. God, she looked beautiful. The tight shirt she wore showed off the curves I rejected. It brought out her big blue eyes. Her smile made me smile

Then she laughed and he chuckled next to her. She held her arms as if she was cold. Then he put his sticking womanizing arm around her. Made my blood boil. She blushed. The blush she gave me. SHIT. That's when Kelly's other troops walked up. Jose Flores another womanizing freak and the skanks. They always tried to sleep with every taken guy on their campus. Or so what Elly, use to tell me. Then all the attention was on me. I tensed up trying not to phase at the spot.

**Review please. I need it, should I continues. Please give me some feedback, im hopeless and really need it.**


	12. L

"look Black, this is a private party . "Jose said standing in front of me.

"Well if my girlfriends here then I should be to. "I said trying to pass them.

"hold it there, She's not your girlfriend , she doesn't even remember you. " Gary said laughing.

I began to shake.

"I told you he was crazy Ell. "He yelled which made me growl.

Elly , looked at me with her big blue eyes. She looked terrified . I immediately calmed down trying not to scare her. I was pulled away by Seth, Collin and Brady.

"don't try anything Jose, we might just throw you out. " Collin warned.

They smirked.

"look, we just came to have a good time and your friend here interrupted. "Andrew said

"come on Jake." Seth said pulling me away. I gave him a hurt looked and walked off angrily.

E.P.O.V

He looked as if he was in pain. But I wasn't so sure. How it hurt my heart just to see that expression on his face.

"you okay Elly? " Gary asked as he walked back.

"Yeah, just scared. "I said as he hugged me.

I wasn't scared about Jacob. But I was scared about what if I knew him before my accident.

**SOORY IT'S SHORT JUST WANTED TO GET BACK INTO THE STORY. IF I GET REVIEWS I WILL CONTINUE. IF I DON'T THEN I WON'T SIMPLE AS THAT. WELL REVIEW AND TELL ME ABOUT CERTAIN THINGS. HAHA**


	13. M

The last 3 months have been fun. But my feelings tell me I have had funnier. Gary and I grew closer that now were dating. It's been 5 weeks and my feelings are growing.

You want anything ell? "He asked as he got up to get his lunch.

"Umm, no. "I said as he chuckled.

"I like that you're watching the figure. "He said smiling as he walked back. Was I fat? I only weighed 116. These were comments I endured for Gary. We never went as far as kissing. Not even a make out him respected me.

J.P.O.V

Life is hell. Elly hasn't spoken to me in 3 months. I cried myself every night. I was at the end of the road now. She was now with Gary. How it fueled my blood when he held her our kissed her head. Her new suppose friends made sure none of us got close to her. Her father would set up days were we could hang out but then Elly would be busy. I let myself go. My skin somehow became a bit paler. Not to pale. My eyes barely stayed open through day from all the nights I stayed up. I started losing massive weight. The pack was worried and so was my dad. He tried his best to get us in the same room. Even her dad tried hard, but it wasn't in the stars for us. I sat here going through every picture I had of her.

"Jacob, please smile, I bet she will get her memory back any day. "Rachel said trying to feed me.

"I'm not hungry Rach. "I said looking at the picture we took when I first started looking at her differently. Her braces were shown with her biggest beautiful smile as I watched her. You could tell I fell in love. She was in my arms.

N.P.O.V

"Elly! "THe voice yelled as I walked to my car after school. I turned around to see the tall and lean blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Jason! "I Said as he came over and hugged me.

"I'm surprised you remembered. "He said skeptical. It is weird that I did. That's weird.

"Well anyways, how's everything going? He asked as we stopped to talk. His smile gleaming through.

"Good, just going home, its Dad's birthday. "I said as he nodded

"Tell your dad I said Hi. "He said as we talked.

G.P.O.V

I didn't like any guy talking to my Ell. She was only for me. She was perfect. Sweet, innocent, smart beautiful. Who ever this guy was, he would pay.

N.P.O.V

"You should come by, I mean it would be cool to hang with someone other then my dad's old friends. "I said as I pushed his strong shoulder. He chuckled.

'Yeah, I'll come over, I have no practice anyway. "He said as he shifted up his backpack.

"Alright, well, his party stars at 6. "I said as he nodded.

"I hope you do go Jason, I missed having someone to talk to. "I said as he chuckled.

"Yeah, you don't even hang with your old friends, that boyfriend sure has you on a short leash. "He said as I thought of old friends.

"What do you mean..? "I was about to say

"Ell, baby, let's go. "Gary said coming over wrapping his arm around me but not before sending a death glare at Jason. Jason threw one back at him with much more intensity.

Jason's point of View.

He had her brain wash. I knew from that moment, Gary held her captive. His eyes always gave me a hint of insanity and an obsession with Elly. But now I knew he had her and he would stop at nothing to make sure she was only his. But I needed to stop before this goes down the wrong road.

J.P.O.V. Jacob's

"Jake, she will be at the party today, maybe today is the day. "Rachel said as I lay on my bed.

"Go away Rachel! "I yelled as I covered my head with a pillow.

"Jake, shower and let's go! "Dad yelled. He never yelled but I knew this was serious now. I got up and dressed. I comb my hair that was now touching the top of my ears and covering my eyebrows. I dressed in an old gray t-shirt and some jeans cutoffs. I was sure I would need a run after all this. We drove down to Chris's house and Brady was outside with Elly unloading the sodas from the car. . My heart was racing when I saw her. She looked gorgeous as ever. Her light grey skinny pants showed off her amazing muscular legs. Her shirt was an oversize black v-neck that use to be Brady's until it got too tight on him. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and her blue eyes shined through her clean face.

"Go help them Jake. "Rachel said with a small smile. I slowly got out of the car and slowly walked over.

"Hey Jake. "BBrady said as he unloaded other cans.

"Hi. "She said. I looked up slowly and saw her give me a small smile which I returned and then she left inside.

"He's not coming today, I told her not to. " Brady said smiling at me

"So, you think tonight's my chance? "I asked as I watched her come back outside.

"Yupp. "hE said

"Elly, can you go put some shoes on before you get sick. "Brady said as she rolled her eyes. I chuckled. She was acting like her old self.

"Fine, I'm not going to argue with you Brady! "She yelled stomping inside.

"She's been like that since I told her Gary's a dick. "Brady said chuckling.

"All she ever does is hangout with Gary, listen to Gary, talk about Gary. 'He said becoming pissed off. My blood boiled.

"And last Saturday, I asked her to come to the Arcade with me and Collin and she said Gary won't let her, as if hes controlling her. "HE said slamming the car truck hard leaving a dent.

"Shit!" He yelled.

Gary was controlling. My Elly never listened to anyone. Not even me. We walked inside and saw the hose packed. Dad was sitting next to Rachel and Paul and Chris was talking to Sam and the pack. The whole town was here, even some people from Forks. I looked around for Elly but saw her nowhere. That's when he walked in. Jason walked in looking around as he said his hellos to Chris. Chris welcomed him and I guess Jason knew their family since he was getting hugs from everyone of them.

"Jake, calm down. " Dad said as I noticed I was visibly shaking.

"Sorry. "I said.

"Jason! " I heard from the voice I wished screamed my name. Elly ran down the stairs and jumped into his arms. Everyone watched but my packs were the only ones to give me sad eyes.

"I told you I would have come." He said as they let go.

"I never doubted you. "She said. They walked over to the kitchen. She looked happy and he looked thrilled.

"Jake, she remembered him. "Collin said softly as I turned around.

"WHAT! "I said

"She remembers him, but not me! "I said in near sobs.

"Shh, Jake, we don't know how but, Chris said it's possibly she's getting her memory back. " Brady said quietly.

"She did date him first Jacob, it's her first love. " Emily said giving me a sad lopsided grin.

I nodded.

"I need some air. " I said as I turned around.

"Don't go far son. "Dad said as I nodded and ran out.

**SO,ELLY FINALLY REMEMBERS SOMEONE. ARE YOU HAPPY IT'S JASON? AND DON'T YOU TIHNK GARY IS A LITTLE TO POSSESIVE. BUT I CAN TELL YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE A VERY INTENSE SCENE. YUPP. TRUE COLORS WILL SHOW . AND POSSIBLY A ELLY AND JACOB KISS. I AM ALSO THINKING ABOUT MAKING THIS RATED M. I'M NOT GOING TO SAY WHY, BUT IT'S A THOUGHT. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. PLEASE. WITH LITTLE JACOB'S ON TOP. OR SHOULD I SEND GARY FOR YOU. LOL**


	14. N

Jason's point of view.

I watched Jacob run out and I wasn't sure to be glad or upset. This is the guy that took the girl I loved, but this is also the guy the girl I loved, loved. All I ever wanted was to have her happy. That's why I accepted that fact that she wanted to be with him. It hurt for weeks after prom night. I didn't eat but then I thought about how happy she was with him. I knew Jacob wouldn't hurt her; he cared for her as much as I did. Possibly more from the way he would stare at her. It hurt me even more when she got into her accident and forgot everyone. But what confused me the most was the fact that she remembered me. She remembered the guy who was her first kiss, her first boyfriends, her first love. I was grateful that she did, but I would have wanted her to remember Jacob. Yeah, it's weird when you're rooting for the enemy but I wanted her happy and out of Gary's hands. Everyone knew about his obsession with her. She was oblivious to it. His obsession was beyond crazy. He was far from that. Gary knew I wanted to talk to her privately. HE knew exactly what I wanted to tell her. And the part that pissed him off the most was the fact that she remembered me. He knew I was going to tell her the truth. I wanted her to go back to the old Elly. The one that always smiled and laughed didn't watch her weight. I wanted to tell her about Jacob.

"I'm so glad you came Jason." she said biting into a baby carrot. We were alone in the kitchen away from everyone.

"Me to, look Elly, I came to tell you something." I said as I sat up on her counter. Her blue eyes were clouded with curiosity.

"ohh." she said sitting up next to me in her grey skinny jeans and possibly Brady's oversize black V-neck.

"It's about you." I said and she immediately tensed up.

"What about me?" she asked

"Do you remember anything other then me before the accident?

"no." she said

"Elly how much do you trust me? " I asked looking at the floor.

"I trust you too much for someone who forgot a lot." she said laughing. I smirked.

"Don't get mad for what I'm about to tell you." I said and all she did was nod her pretty little head.

"Before the incident you hated them all, you aid they were a bunch of pigs that didn't have a single caring nerve in their body, your best friends with Claire and not Kelly or any of her skanks." I said and she played with her hands.

"What else? "She asked finally looking up at me.

"You Know Jacob? " I asked taking in a deep breath and looking at her watery eyes.

"Yes. "She said softly. Barely a whisper.

"He's your boyfriend. "I said and she sucked in her breath as tears rolled down her face.

"How? "SHe asked her eyes turning red.

"When we dated, you were confused about your feelings for him, you loved him all along Elly. "I said and her tears came rolling down.

"Gary, just knew he had a chance with you after you forgot him, he has an unhealthy obsession with you, but trust me when I say this but you and Jacob are meant to be, I believe me it's true, every time I saw you guys together you were all happy and kissing, it hurt me a lot, but it hurts me more to know that the person your with now is not the one for you. "I said as I cupped her face. Her face was red and blotchy.

"Thank you. "sHe said as she walked out and ran to her room. I breathed in and out. I hoped this didn't give me bad karma.

"Hey Jason! "hErr dad said walking in.

"Hey sir, happy birthday, and I'm sorry but I have to leave early, my mom needs my help. "I said shaking his hand.

"Well thanks Jason, and I'm glad you're here, Elly needs some Old friends. "He said as he opened a bag of chips.

"Things will get better sir. "I said as I said my bye's and walked out.

G.P.O.V

"So, you're not hanging with Ell today? Andrew asked as we played pool in my basement.

"Nah, she said she had tons of homework and chores to do. " I said taking my turn.

"Well if chores mean eating chips and salsa. " Josie said making my wonder what the hell was going on.

"What the hell you talking about Josie? "I Said watching Jose take his turn.

"Passed by her house and saw a whole party going on, something you weren't invited to. "She said smirking. I use to fuck Josie but then she got mad at me for yelling out Ell's name every time me orgasm.

"Don't you fucking lie! "I yelled walking over to her.

"I'm not, shows what type of girl you go there Gary. "She said.

"Let's go! "I told them as we all walked to my car. I rubbed my chest from where I recently carved Ell's name. Is hurt like hell but I was hoping maybe she would sleep with me now. It's a token of our love is how I put it.

We drove and my heart raced when I saw how packed it was.

"We going inside? Jose asked from the back seat.

"Nah, stay here, I'm going through the back. "I said hopping out. I walked around to the back where I watched Elly start crying as she sat on the counter. Why was my girl crying? As I turned more into the corner I saw Jason. That asshole told her. He ruined everything. He told he r about Jacob, he told he r about Claire, but most important he told her about me. She ran upstairs crying. I was about to enter but Father dearest walked in. It was his birthday from the silly little hat he had on. They talked for a while then he left. I ran to the front trying not to be seen. He was walking into the woods. Perfect. I looked back and noticed the guys give me thumbs up. They knew exactly what I was going to do. I walked perfectly behind the jack-ass. Walking passed houses and their trash. I noticed a perfect golf club sitting aside and I picked it up. You always need a murder weapon for murder. It makes the cops think they could find you. I chuckled softly as my own sick sense of humor. AS we walked quietly and entered the forest; I decided to play around with him. I stepped on the dry leaves as he turned around furiously.

"What do you want Gary? "He asked as he gulped.

"Why were you at my girl's house Jason. "I said walking closer to him.

"She will no longer be your girl after today. "He said poison in his voice.

"You think she believes you. "I said laughing.

"She's stupid Jason, she doesn't know anything. "I said smirking with my hands behind my back

"And she will always be mine. " I said smiling like a child on Christmas day.

"She doesn't love you, she LOVES JACOB" He said and that's when I was sent off. I ran at him with the golf club hitting him on his side as he attacks me from forward. I drop the club and now we were wrestling. I knew I possibly broke a rib since he was screaming in pain. I had a chance. I punched him again in his ribs and he flinched and let go. I stood up as he lay on the floor.

"Not so tough now, huh, fucker. "I Said wiping the blood from my lip from when he punched me. He groaned in pain. I grabbed the club again but pretended to hit him. He flinched when it came close. I enjoyed this type of pain. I went to the side where his "GOOD ribs" where and decided to kick him. I kicked him over and over as he screamed in pain. I then moved to his face and then I just lost control. I kept hitting him but then I got bored. I picked him up as his face was bleeding from who knows where. There was too much blood.

"You look cuter this was Jason. "I said. I noticed he was unconscious now.

N.P.O.V

I knew it all along. I didn't get along with them. There was always something missing. Every time. I'm glad Jason told me. I knew Jacob was here, so I should go talk to him. I don't remember him, but I do trust Jason. I put on my big white cardigan and walked downstairs. I saw Brady talking to some girl and Collin was busy. I didn't know who to ask but I got the nerve to ask the man in the wheel chair.

"Um, excuse me, where's Jacob? "I asked and every one of them smiled at one and another.

"He would be here any minute Elly, just sit tight. "He said. Then I saw the very familiar old brown Cadillac driving back.

I slowly walked to the door watching the car speed off. I ran out seeing it turn the corner.

"Elly!" Someone yelled but I ran when I saw Gary over Jason. Jason wasn't yelling he just laid there. Even from the far distance I saw blood.

"JASON! "I Yelled running.

Gary smirked up at me and ran to the car and he drove off. I quickly ran to Jason. His face was full of blood and gashes everywhere.

"Jason, please say something. "I cried. His arm was definitely out of place. I sat there in tears as I heard people yelling from my house.

"That asshole! "I Cried. I removed my cardigan to wipe his face. I managed to move Jason carefully onto my lap and remove the hair form his bloody forehead.

"SHIT! " Collin said watching me try to clean his face.

"Who did this? "Collin said a she took out his phone. I remained quiet for who knows how long, because before I knew it they were taking Jason out of my arms. The ambulance arrived and the police where all over the woods. I haven't spoken to anyone. I remained in the same place with my hands covered in Jason's blood. I had no idea if he was okay.

"Hey sweetie, chief Swan wants us to talk. " Dad said coming over and picking me up.

"Is he okay? "I asked and he didn't reply.

Dad carried me to the house where chief Swan was waiting. He stood outside talking to all of Jacob's friends.

"Hey Elly. "HE said trying to cheer me up. I looked up at him.

"It was Gary. "I said blacking out. The last things I heard were people yelling my name.

B.P.O.V (Brady)

"That asshole is going to get it! "I yelled walking through the forest.

"Brady calm down, how did you know it was him? "Collin said following me.

"His sent was all over the place Collin, you don't think it was Jacob. "I yelled and he stayed quiet.

"Please tell me you don't think it's him. "I said in disbelief of my best friend.

"look Brady, think about it, Jacob leaves mad at Jason, Jason ends up in woods, the only place Jacob could phase, Jason is practically dead. " He said and I growled.

"Look Collin, it wasn't Jacob, I know that for a fact, Gary did it. "I said as I walked leaving Collin behind.

My mind raced through thought about Gary. I knew he was no good. He was crazy.

"_I want you away from her! "I growled at Gary. He laughed as his buddies joined him._

"_That won't happen Brady, you see, I and Ell are meant to be. " He said smirking_

"_No your not and you know it, your using her. "I spat at him._

"_I would never use her! "He yelled. He did care for her, but in a crazy psychotic way._

"_She wasn't with you before all this shit happened, "I said_

"_Than why can't you tell her then. "He said smirking. I stayed quiet. I wasn't aloud to tell her. If I told her then I would have to tell her about Vampires and werewolves and she wasn't ready for it. She was barely healing._

"_Let's just stay the only way she is going to get away from me is when she leaves my bed to make me a sandwich. "He said and I pounced on him but only to be taken off by Collin and Seth. I left Gary with blood squirting out of his eyebrow and nose. _

I walked to Gary's hose and I could already tell tonight was going to be a long night.

**Okay, my lovely readers so here it is. It isn't as bad ass as I wanted it to be but I think it's okay. Please Review and I will update this story faster. And tell me your thought!. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. O

**J.P.O.V**

**I arrived after my run and I saw everyone outside of Elly's house. Chief Swan was there writing something down on his note pad. I saw Paul and Jared nodding my head toward the forest. As if they were telling me to go run. I didn't pay attention and walked up.**

"**What's going on, where's Elly? " I asked as I ran inside. I felt cold wrap around my fist.**

"**You have the right to remain silent, anything you say will be use against you. " Charlie said as I just was over taken by this.**

"**Charlie! Do you think Jake would do something like this! "Dad yelled as I was dragged with complete shock. I was getting arrested.**

"**Sorry Billy, but all the stories lead to Jake, I'm going to have to take him in for questioning. " Charlie said.**

"**What happened! " I yelled out as I was pushed into the car. Dad looked dissed and I didn't see Chris or Brady anywhere. Where was Elly? **

**I was just arrested for something I had no idea I did.**

**B.P.O.V**

"**Gary! "I Yelled banging on the door. **

"**There no home Brady. " Collin said from behind me. **

"**So, you decided to come along. "I asked trying to open up the door.**

"**Well, I didn't want you to get into all the trouble. "HE said helping me tear the door down. We entered and the place immediately smelled like pot. It was disgusting.**

"**Brady, look. " Collin said picking up a picture of Elly. It was her yearbook picture and she looked beautiful.**

"**It's a picture Collin, I have the same one in my wallet. " I said**

"**Yeah, but does your wallet have hundreds of the same picture. " He asked. That's when I noticed the pile pictures in the drawer.**

"**That sick asshole! "I Yelled grabbing the pictures and throwing them on the floor.**

"**Let's check out his room. " I said stomping my way upstairs.**

**N.P.O.V**

_**Flashback**_

_**"GIVE ME BACK MY SWEATER"! I yelled using all my strength. I need to wear it or my daddy would have taken away my candy bag. But the HUGE guy sitting on it was heavy.**_

_**"Ohh, Im sorry" he said as I pulled it form right under him.**_

_**He watched me like a hawk. Like if he was going to eat me. He probably was since I was soo small. He looked even cuter then my Ken doll but stupider. He didn't even close his eyes.**_

_**"Are you stupid or something" I asked **_

_**Embry chocked on his saliva again. If he was playing with Embry then I totally understand why he was possibly slow.**_

_**"Oh you're his friend, I understand now' I said looking at Embry**_

_**"Hey Elly." Embry said waving as I sat down at the end of the table.**_

_**"Hey Embry" I said giving him knuckles**_

_**I did my weird handshake with Embry as the guy watched. Embry finally did the handshake right.**_

_**"You've been practicing!" I said loudly with amazement.**_

_**"Of course." embry said laughing**_

_**"So did you find your dad?" He asked**_

_**"Yeah, he was in the game room with Uncle Tony. 'I said looking at the new cute guy.**_

_**"What your name mister?" I asked smiling at him. I really wanted to know his name**_

_**"I'm Jacob." He said smiling back at me. I returned it. **_

_**"Hi, My names Nohely. " I said shaking his BIG hand.**_

_**"But you can call me Elly"-I said preferring my nickname.**_

_**"Well you can call me Jake. "He said **_

_**Embry got up and I was thirst again.**_

_**"Hey Em, can you go get me something to drink" I asked**_

_**"Yeah, sure"-He said smiling and walking away.**_

_**"So how old are you" he asked me as I put on my sweater.**_

_**"I'm 5 im going to be 6 in 2 weeks" I said holding up my fingers. He laughed. Was he laughing because I was old? **_

_**"How old are you 100 billion. "I said laughing, he didn't get made but he laughed with me **_

_**"No but your close, I'm 16." He said**_

_**"Wow you are old". "I said **_

_**"Do you have a girlfriend "I asked taking out a coloring page of a dog and begin to color. I wanted to know. He was VERY cute.**_

_**"No, you have a boyfriend?" he asked**_

_**"Nah BOYS HAVE Cuties"! I yelled. That was nasty. He thought it was funny because he laughed once again. I like his laugh.**_

_**"Yes they all have cuties especially Embry" He said as Embry sat down with my drink. I knew he did. Damn and he drank from my cup.**_

_**"Embry you have to go to the doctor" I said standing on my chair**_

_**"Why?"-He asked**_

_**"You have cuties whispered softly so no one could hear.**_

_**"Oh, well, so does Jake"-He said smirking. **_

_**"Eww"-I said looking at me**_

_**He growled. Nobody can ruin Claire's party **_

_**"Hey calm down "I said angrily**_

_**"Yes Elly" He calming down**_

_**"Good doggie" I said petting him**_

_**We laughed**_

_**"Nohely Gabriella Navarro" My dad yelled**_

_**"SHIT" I said. What did I do now? **_

_**"Yes Papa. 'I Said as nice**_

_**"Get down form there"-He said walking over**_

_**Hey daddy, this is Jacob and Embry" I said introducing my new friends.**_

_**"Well nice to see you again Embry, and you must Be Billy's kid" Daddy said shaking his hands **_

_**"No Daddy"-Now you have cuties" I said covering my face **_

_**He laughed**_

_**"Go get some cake"-He said pointing to the cake line**_

_**"Man, I hope nobody gets Cuties" She said as she ran to Claire**_

_**I went for my cake and came back to the table where dad and the guys were talking.**_

_**"Well at least its not that Tyler kid"-He said**_

_**"Oh Yeah that Tyler kid is nasty" I said sitting down.**_

_**"You want some Daddy" I asked licking her spoon.**_

_**"No sweetie"-He said**_

_**"What about you" I asked my new cute friend**_

_**"No thanks Elly" He said**_

_**"Whatever" I said like Embry.**_

_**"You need to stop hanging out with your brother. " Dad said**_

_**"Whatever" I said laughing**_

_**"Did you know Tyler Higgins already kissed 3 girls in the mouth" I said discussed.**_

_**"I will never now what they saw in him" I said shaking my head. **_

_**"Now, did he kiss you" Embry asked me. They all looked at me**_

_**"Please Embry I'm a Lady. "I said**_

_**"And lady's don't kiss boys who kiss lots of girls" I said giving him the look dad gives Brady when his grades come in.**_

_**"That's my girl" Daddy said hugging me as I ate my cake**_

_**"She's your only girl" Brady yelled.**_

_**"Nuh Uh", your one to Brady" I yelled back**_

_**"Your stupid"-He said**_

_**"Brady," dad said**_

_**"You're stupid because you don't know what 2 plus 2 is" I said**_

_**"Shut up"-Brady said **_

_**"Shut up you" I finally said as I got on the table and was ready to jump him but Jake stopped me.**_

_**"Thanks Black"-my dad said as He scolded Brady**_

_**"Brady's stupid"-I said angrily**_

_**"It's all those cuties" He said making me smile**_

_**.**_

**And that's the day I met my best friend. He was always there since then at every ballet recital, ever school play, softball games, tea parties. He knew my secrets and never told anyone.**

"_**How was school today Elly? " Jacob asked as I sat on the floor combing my Barbie's hair**_

"_**I had to draw a picture of what I wanted to be when I grow up. " I said turning to look at him. He sat on the floor in front of me smiling.**_

"_**What did you draw? " He asked grinning as he adjusted my Barbie living room set.**_

"_**I drew a bird. " I said grinning**_

"_**A bird? "HE asked confused.**_

"_**Yeah, birds can fly, they can see the world from different point of views, and they never fly alone. " I said grinning. He rubbed the top of my head messing up my pigtails.**_

"_**You want to fly Elly? "He asked**_

"_**Yeah! "I Said as he picked me up and threw me in the air. I giggled uncontrollably. **_

"_**You will never be alone Elly. 'He said as he cradled my 6 year old sleepy self.**_

**He knew how to make me smile. Never giving up until I got there. My head hut like a bitch. **

"**Elly sweetie, please wake up. "My father's voice said. But it wasn't the voice I wanted to hear. I wanted to hear Jacob's.**

"**Jacob "I asked getting up fast.**

"**Whoa there Elly, relax. "Dad said. I lay on my bed with all of Jake's friends in here.**

"**Where is he? "I asked not giving a damn.**

"**ELLY!" He yelled**

"**There's something about him, I know him. 'I said as my throat dried up with heartbreak.**

"**Elly, relax. "He said hugging me. I got out of his arms and ran downstairs into the basement. I ran downstairs and I stopped when I was overcome by a memory. **

"_**Come on Jake, you look pretty! "I yelled as I came out with my black tutu.**_

"_**Elly, boys don't wear this. "He complained.**_

"_**YES THEY DO! "I argued stomping my foot.**_

_**He came out with a light blue tutu and a princess crown as I gleamed with happiness and everyone else laughed.**_

"_**There laughing with you, not at you. "I said as he ran after me picking me up and tickling me. **_

**I smiled but continued to run down to the basements. I ran past the kitchen remembering even more.**

"_**Jake, stop, my dad's going to walk in on us. "I said as I washed the dishes. He came up from behind me kissing my neck.**_

"_**I will know if your dad's near. "HE said his hands going down my arms stopping them from washing them.**_

"_**Jake." I moaned as he kissed right under my ear.**_

"_**See, I told you would like this. "He said as I turned around and kissed his neck. We continued to make out until Brady walked in on us and kicked Jake out.**_

**I ran down the basements stairs and that's when it hit me like a tons of bricks. The friendship, the love, and everything in between. The Walkie talkies came to minds, the carnivals, He was there. He was it. The imprint. We ARE soul mates. I went though the boxes and found all my junk. My old pictures with him, my notes, my Jorge. My poop stained baseball mitt. He was ALWAYS there. Tears came to my eyes and I ran upstairs mad that he didn't tell me. Now we were in a huge mess. A dear friend of mine was dying because of my stupidity. **

"**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! " I screamed as I threw the picture down on the table. **

"**Elly, you weren't ready to know the truth. "HE said. WE were alone.**

"**Elly sweetie, your father thought it was better to hide the whole wolf situation until you got better. " Sue said. I guess she stayed**

"**BUT LOOK WHERE THAT HAS GOTTEN US! "I screamed.**

"**I'm going to go find him. "I said about to run outside but the light turned off.**

"**Daddy? "I Said and he remained quiet.**

"**Elly, Sue? "HE asked**

"**Where right here. "Sue said holding my shoulders. There was a banging of the window and dad growled.**

"**Daddy? "I Asked as he got near the window.**

"**Stay where you're at girls. "He said.**

**B.P.O.V**

"**Dude, that's freaking disgusting! " Collin yelled**

**I got his bed and threw it on the floor, I started trashing the place.**

"**The idiot has a shrine of my sister! "I yelled throwing down life size posters of her. He had pieces of her hair, chewed gum, some of her missing socks and shoes. The guy was a freak.**

"**What the hell is that! "I said watching Collin growl at the lotion and napkins that were next to his bed.**

**The thought came to mind and I threw everything on the ground. **

"**Now do you believe me, he did it, NOT Jake. " I said as I ran down the stairs breaking everything in my path. Collin checked his phone and he griped it cracking it a bit.**

"**Jake got arrested by Chief Swan right now. "Collin said pissed off.**

"**Let's go. "I said as we walked out leaving the front door on the floor.**

**Okay, so I hope I didn't lose anyone on this one. Did you like it, and how do you feel about it. Please REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	16. P

**Thanks to: Moonlight calls, EclipseLover97, LOVABLY17, isabcanf, 1234. Thank you ALL for reviewing. This one is for you guys.**

J.P.O.V

"Charlie, please, I don't know what I did. " I pleaded as I sat in the cold cell.

"Jake, everyone said you were upset because Jason showed up, and it doesn't help that you left before it all happened. " HE said writing something down. I punched the brick wall and he jumped up.

"Control yourself Jacob, I didn't want to do this to you either. "He said showing me his resentful eyes.

"I just want her to leave him and be with me again. "I said crying.

"Jake, my gut is telling me you didn't do it, but I'm still not sure, I want to let you go. " He said

I nodded understanding that it was his job.

"So, what happened? "I Asked chuckling. Here I was in jail for something I had no idea happened or did.

"Jason was brutally assaulted, kid was unconscious, Elly freaked out when she saw Jason just lying there, didn't want to let him go. " He said and my heart twitched.

G.P.O.V

"So, what do we do now? " Andrew asked. I sat in the car playing with my fully loaded gun. Our house was trashed and I knew it was Ell's brother.

"Why don't we go pay Ell a little visit. "I said grinning and pointing the pistol.

The guys chuckled and Jose drove back to my Loves house. We laughed all the way there.

N.P.O.V

"OPEN UP CHRIS, WE WON"T HURT YOU OR ELL! "The horrible voice said

Sue ran to phone and tried to dial but the phone line was dead.

"ALL WE WANT IS ELL!" Jose yelled as they started pushing the front door open.

"QUICK, move the furniture against the door. "Dad said. Sue and I moved the furniture in front of it making it harder for them.

"Okay, go upstairs and don't come out until they leave. "Dad said to me and Sue.

"Daddy, I can't leave you here with them. "I said tears coming down.

"I'll be okay, just go upstairs with sue. " He said and sue dragged me upstairs. We ran to Brady's room and locked the door. We still heard the banging of windows.

"SUE. "I Cried and she hugged me.

'It's going to be okay; I bet the guys will be here any minute. "She said completely calm. That's when I heard the door fly open.

"There she is. "Jose said opening the door. Sue held me tighter.

"Move lady. "He said pushing her aside as he grabbed me. Sue attacked him with one of Brady's hockey sticks. He resisted and turned and pushed her up against Brady's book shelf and she went unconscious.

"SUE! "I Yelled. Jose looked at me and I ran to my room shutting the door as I looked for a weapon. I found an old power tool and used it. His hand tried to turn on the light and I used the drill in the middle of his palm as he yelled in pain.

"You're going to get it bitch! "He said as he opened the door and threw me on the bed.

"LEAVE me alone! "I yelled as he hovered over me holding me down with one hand as he unbuckled his pants.

"I know you want me baby. "He said kissing my ear.

"Stop it! "I yelled punching him in the jaw. He got angry and hit me back. I screamed in pain and held my jaw.

"DADDY! " I yelled Tears formed in my eyes and in less of a second the fell.

"WHY! "I cried. Gary walked up and saw Jose on me; he pushed him off and stood over Jose's scared figure.

"I told you to NEVER hurt her. " Gary said

"Come on Gary, we know she wants it. "Jose said.

My dad crawled up the stairs with blood going down his lip. I stayed quiet watching Gary argue with Jose and Dad crawl up. But where was Andrew?

"You will regret this Gary. "Jose said as Gary pulled the trigger and shot him in the head. I watched dad stand up and punch Gary and he continued to knee him. They started fighting so I ran to Brady's room to check on Sue. She was left unconscious and when I tried to pick her up and put her somewhere safe I was grabbed my Andrew.

"Where do you think your going. "HE asked chocking me up against Brady's closet door. He lifted me up off the ground and chuckled. My small hands tried to break free as they clawed at his hands but he didn't budge.

"Good night sweetheart. "HE said as it started getting foggy and dark. The I was awaken but a crash. I started to breath again as I saw Andrew on the floor bleeding from his forehead. Sue had regain consciousness and hit him with a vase.

"You okay? "She asked and I nodded. I got up and ran to my room as I saw dad on the floor and Gary over him.

"GARY DON'T! "I yelled and he looked up at me.

"Ell, say goodbye to your father. " He said smiling at me.

"Why Gary? "I Asked crying.

"Ell, some of us say it what we do for love, and I think they're right. "He said

"Quick say good bye to your father Ell. "HE said.

"You want to come with me right? "He asked. I didn't but if it could leave everyone safe I would take it. I nodded and walked to my dad.

"Nohely, NO. "He said sternly as I hugged and kissed him goodbye.

"Good girl. " Gary said. Gary kept the gun at my dad as we walked out my door. I immediately grabbed a pair of scissors and jammed it into his leg and ran for my dad.

"SHIT! " Gary yelled as he held his leg in pain.

J.P.O.V

"CHARLIE! " Brady yelled a she walked in with Collin.

"What's going on Collin?" Charlie asked

"Jake didn't do it. " He said and I grinned

"Do you have any evidence? " Charlie asked

"We know its Gary Charlie. "Brady said giving him a stern look.

"I might get fired for not having any physical evidence but I believe you kid. "Charlie said fiddling with his keys. He unlocked me.

"Come on, we need to get home." Brady said as we ran out as fast as possible.

"Who was it? " I asked

"It was Gary, I'm positive. " Brady said as Collin remained quiet.

"Where is everybody at? "I asked as we turned the corner.

"Everyone is at the hospital with Jason and his family. I think dad and Elly stayed home, she fainted. "Brady said and I ran faster.

BOOM!

The gunshot was loud. I looked at the guys and they went pale. We ran faster to Elly's house. The windows were broken and doors were torn down. The house was a mess.

"He's here. "Brady said running inside.

"Go call the chief and Sam. "I ordered Collin who nodded and left, I ran inside where I heard Elly's crying.

"I LOVE YOU ELL! Isn't that good enough! "Gary said. Brady was in his room helping Sue who looked tired.

"Let me go Gary. "Elly cried I walked up the steps and saw her against her bed post and he held her neck with a gun to her head. She was sobbing and I wasn't sure if I could go on. It was too much for me to bear.

"It's because that asshole told you about Black isn't it. " He yelled chocking her harder as I walked up faster.

"Yea, I LOVE JACOB! "She yelled and that's when I entered the room. I had to save her from him.

"You will be loving me after this. "He said putting his hand down her jeans as she pushed him away. I walked over to him and punched him and he fell to the ground. Elly looked up at me and she was speechless. I looked around and saw Chris on the floor unconscious. He wasn't shot at all. He was just bleeding form his lip and tied up to her bed post. He was too tired to move. The gunshot we heard earlier was one that Gary used to threaten Elly with. She ran over to her dad and hugged him as he hugged her. I thought everything was fine until I was punched by a limping Gary. He had a pair of scissors in his leg that I'm sure Elly did.

"Look who came back, "He said standing up. His punch didn't hurt me so I decided to just attack him full throttle. I punched him again and again until he oozed blood. All my punched meant something. They all had a purpose. They were all for Elly. I punched him hard that I noticed I created open wounds when I punched him. His skin would tear like a ripping rubber band and immediately gush blood. It felt his disgusting blood on my fist but I didn't stop. I wanted him to feel pain like I did. But my pain didn't even hurt as much as his will ever be. He punched me a couple of times but I didn't feel it. When I notice his arms tire out I kept punching him hard.

"Jake stop. " The soft voice said. My arm was pulled by the softest most enchanting touch ever. I looked over my shoulder and saw Elly pulling my arm toward her.

"Please. "She said. I got up and stood in front of her. I held her arms as she stood there looking at me. We had about 7 inches in front of us.

"I knew it was you all along. "She said crying as she crushed herself into my chest. I held her there and she looked up at me wiping my tears away. She finally remembered.

"I love you Jake. " She said.

"I love you Elly. " I said closing the gap that kept our lips from touching. How I longed for this moment. Yo have her lips on my mouth once again. It wasn't a full blown make out kiss but it was like a first kiss. Small, luscious with more passion then ever.

"How cute, to bad daddy will never see his future grandchildren. " Gary said bleeding over my dad who was passed out now.

"Gary don't! "sHe yelled

He chuckled and pulled the trigger. I ran to cover Chris and I Saw Brady walk in and run after Gary but it was too late. The bullet had been shot. I hit the wall and collapsed on her dresser and slowly fell down.

"Jake! " Elly yelled as I touched my chest and I bled until I couldn't see no more. The last thing I saw was my angels face. It's the best way to go .

**WOW! I'M SHOCKED TO. **

**SO, HOW DO FEEL ABOUT THIS, PLEASE REVIEW. **


	17. Q

**Thanks to : MOONLIGHT CALLS , NIGHT1001 , 1234 , LOVABLY17 , 96. THANK YOU FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS. **

I woke up on the cliffs. It was sunny and the waves were crashing down. I got up and searched around.

"ELLY! " I yelled. I touched my chest were the pain was before but I didn't feel anything.

"It was all a dream. "I whispered.

"It wasn't a dream Jacob. "

"Mom. " I said turning around to see my mother standing before me. Her long black her blowing in the wind. She wore her blue Sunday dress that I always picture her in.

"There's my baby boy. " She said grinning. I ran over to her and hugged her for dear life. I practically crushed her. She was so small.

"Jake, you have grown to be a fine young man. "She said pinching my cheek.

"Thanks mom. "I replied

"And that girl of yours sure is beautiful, you picked right my boy. "She said.

"Not only is she that but she's caring. " She said. The sunny sky turned bright with lights and the smell of vamp filled my nostrils. Phones rang, people crying, nurses laughing over some joke. We were in a hospital.

"Why are we here? "I asked

"Jake, look inside that room. "sHe said pointing to room 147. I walked over and saw Elly in the room crying for the patient. I was the patient. I had tubes coming out of my nose and mouth. IVs in my arms. But how. I was indestructible.

'How? "I asked. Mom placed a hand on my arm.

"He shot a major artery in your heart, who knew it could injure a wolf. "She said sadly. My heart broke as Elly cried

"Where is everyone else? " I asked.

"In the waiting room, Elly need some time alone here. "She said

"Another reason why you aren't healing fast is because you're not trying. "She said and I became furious.

"What do you mean I'm not trying, I would do anything to be back with her! " I yelled.

"Now don't you yell at me boy. "She said hitting my arm.

"Your relationship was always easy, never trying to hard but now that one of you is down, you both just give up. She's dying to Jacob. "She said and I walked over to Elly. She was sobbing into my bed.

"I'm soo sorry Jacob. "She cried.

"No, Elly don't be. " I said trying to touch he r but my hand went through.

"She can't hear, see, or feel you. "Mom said

"How do I go back to her? "I Asked

"You both have to get better Jake, your both so sad that it's killing both of you. " She said

"So, she's dying to? "I asked watching Elly grab my hand. My hand for the first time ever felt cold. The emptiness' it felt without hers.

"She's dying of heartbreak. "Mom said

"Jake, fight this stronger then anything you ever fought for, if she sees you getting better, she will get better and you will both progress for the good. "Mom said and I nodded

"I love you Jacob. " She said kissing me cheek and then disappearing.

"I love you to mom. "I replied. I stood in the cold room watching my imprint sob as she slowly died with me.

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I TIHNK IT HAS LOTS OF MEANING TO IT. PLUS ITS NOT THE LAST TIME YOU GET TO SEE JAKE'S MOM. THANKS FOR REVIEWING. LETS DO IT AGAIN! Review PWETTY PLEASE. **


	18. R

**THIS ONE IS INSPIRED BY 2 SONGS.**

**1: Sia - My Love**

**2: Selena - Dreaming of You**

**My AMAZING REVIEWERS!**

**Stari**

**LOVABLY17**

**Isabcanf**

**1234**

"Miss, we have to check his vitals please. " The nurse said and I nodded kissing Jake's cheek softly

""Mr. Higgs is lonely and awake; would you like to go speak to him? "She asked nicely

I nodded my sad little head and stood up. I barely was able to stand up but with the help of the nice male nurse.

"Hey Elly, remember me? " The guy said. I looked up at him and saw the guy that started it all. Edward.

"Hey. "I said and he smiled sadly at me.

"I wasn't hoping to see you like this. "He said walking me to Jason's room.

"Me either. "

"So, you dating him yet? "HE asked

"Yeah. "I Responded

"I'm sorry, what about this guy? "HE asked suspiciously.

"My best friend. "I Said and he cringed

"Must suck, but Higgs is doing better. He can move his head but his body still hurts. "HE said dropping me off.

"You can stay as long as you want. "

I nodded and watched Jason lay there looking all bruised up. I stood there watching him in my dirty gray sweatpants, Jacob's white shirt and a very fuzzy and comfy dark blue Cardigan Sue knitted for me awhile ago. My hair was up in a very messy bun and I could just feel my eyes red and dry.

"So, you're just going to stand there and not even hold my hand. " Jason said very softly.

I laughed softly and walked closer

"I would be mad at me if I were you. "I said pulling a chair to his bed.

"Why, it wasn't your fault. " He said

"Shut up Jason, you know it was my entire fault. "I said and he chuckled

"Oww! "HE said

"You know you can't beat yourself up about this Elly. "He said softly. He touched my hand and I took it.

"How do you feel about Jacob, really? " HE asked

I looked at him once again and saw the same eyes he gave me during Prom.

"Don't spare my feelings Elly, even if I am in the hospital I want to know how you feel about him. "He said

"Please, it will give me closure on things. "

"You're not going to die right? "I asked

"No, I won't just give me this please. "He asked

"I love him, there is nobody better for me Jason, he was there form the beginning, it sounds very cliché but he's my soul mate, my prince charming. When he smiles I smile, when he laughs I have to laugh, when he looks at me I get the biggest butterflies ever. Jason, I'm sorry but I'm with Jacob forever. "I said crying. He let go of my hand and brushed the tears away.

"That's all I need to know Elly, I knew when I first met you this guy was a big part of your life and now I understand why. "

"I've always will love you Elly, no matter where I am, no matter where I go , no matter who I'm with, I will ALWAYS love you . "He said crying

"And if I have to love you from afar, especially with another man, then I will, but it's only because your happy. " He said

"I know he cares for you as much as I do, more actually. "He said chuckling

"I know your safe with him; he holds your heart on a satin puffy soft pillow locked with the most heavily strongest locks ever.

"Your in good hands Elly, don't stop fighting for him, he hasn't stopped fighting for you. " He said

We cried silently making sure no one heard.

"I love you Elly. "He said tears coming down his face… I stood up and kissed his lips gently.

"Don't you ever think I never loved you, because I did, more then you know it. "I said and he grinned softly

"Don't blame yourself for any of this; it was all in god's plan for us. Don't be sad if I ever leave this earth, I want you to smile, share your gorgeous smile with everyone. It will bring smiled to others like it brought to mine , hang out with your family and friends, love them forever, don't do drugs. "He said chuckling, I followed in pursuit.

"And love Jacob until your heart stops beating. "He said

"One day I hope I become blessed with a girl at least half as good as you. " He said. His eyes became droopy and he yawned

"You will be my one and only love forever Elly. I love you. "He murmured.

"I love you Jason, thanks for everything you did. " I said kissing him once more before he went into a deep slumber.

The mourner arrived an hour after my talk with Jason. I didn't cry anymore. The shock of him just dying was unbelievable. I was unconvinced when the doctors called my father to carry me out. I remember falling asleep by his bed right after he did. My hand clutched with his. When they removed his hand it held a hard grip on me. He was cold and hard. His face looked peaceful. He was pale with blue lips that were curved into a smile. He died happy. He looked happy. He no longer felt pain heartache that I caused. I was the last to speak to Jason, and sometimes I know he wanted me to be. He told me he wouldn't die but it was Jason. Jason always tried to hide things from me knowing that they would make me sad. I knew I was always going to have an angel by my side for no on. ONew that loved me way before. Dad finally arrived looking worried and bandaged up from the incident with Gary.

"Sweetie, it's time to go eat. "Dad said. I looked at Jason's peaceful face and smiled softly.

"I'll see you at the diamond Jason. " I said remembering our good byes.

I got up and my hand gently went out of his. It was easier then when the doctors tried to remove my hand themselves. But I think this was Jason's way of telling me I can go on my own pace and still be happy. I got up and slowly walked out with my dad.

"You doing good tiger. "HE asked

"I'm getting there daddy. "I said as my throat closed up and the tears burned my eyes for release. Stopping in the middle of the hall and turning to him.

"I love you. " I said hugging him and he hugged back.

"I love you Elly. "Dad said hugging me tightly as I gently started to sob into his shirt. I didn't stop crying until I felt that cold breath against my ear.

"It's going to be alright, he's waiting for you. " Jason whispered. And I cried louder knowing he was talking about Jacob.

"Fight Elly, he needs you. "

**Okay, so I know it's sad but I had to do it. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**REVIEW!**

**SHOULD I DO A SEQUEL ? **

**AND WHY HASB'T ANYONE ASKED ME ABOUT GARY? **

**REVIEW!**


	19. S

**THANKS TO :**

**vmpd**

**stari**

**EclipseLover97 **

**kelliebravender**

**Isabcanf**

**YOU GUYS ROCK! ENJOY THESE NEW. UMMMMM.. SPACE WATCHES! YAY! **

"Hey Jacob. " I whispered walking into his hospital room. It's been a week since Jason's death.

Jacob lay on his bed with wires and tubes coming out of everywhere. His heart was still getting better. Which I hoped. The pack and I researched everything about this. How was it possible for a wolf to be hurt by a gunshot wound? Well, it turns out silver bullets DON'T kill werewolves but when a werewolf is in a vulnerable position (like Jacob was) it causes damage. But he was slowly getting better everyday.

"You should of seen Jason's funeral, it was possibly the saddest thing I have ever seen, besides you here of course. "I said sitting next to him. I watched his pale face. His mouth a thin line and his hair growing to the point you can't see his eyebrows.

"WE miss you. "

"It's different without you here, there's no one cheering us up, that was always your job. "I said grabbing his hand.

"I'm sorry, I know it's too late but I think you deserve me to say it after every conversation we have."

"Jacob, when are you going to come back to me, back to Billy, to Rachel, Quill, Emily, Sam, Seth , mostly me. "

"It sounds selfish but my heart hurts, I use to think it was me over thinking but it actually hurts, if you go Jacob, I'll be going with you. " I finally said as the doctor walked in.

"Ohh, a visitor, hello, I'm Doctor Cullen. " The pale good looking doctor said

'Hi, are you the doctor Billy asked for? "I asked

"Yeah, he told me his son was injured horribly and I couldn't refuse. " HE said checking Jacob's clipboard

"You're a vampire? "I whispered.

He chuckled heartily

'Yes, and you must be an imprint. "He said shaking my hand

"Yeah, can you tell? "I said chuckling

"I can most certainly. "He said checking Jacob's pulse now.

"Do you really have to do that, I mean you are a vamp. "I said and he chuckled

"I guess your right, "he said

"I also heard you aren't doing so fine either. " He said looking at me.

I wasn't. My clothes had gotten bigger and I have gotten smaller. I cried my self to sleep every night and only slept for two hours tops. I didn't eat and when I did I ate possibly less then half the plate then become ill and threw it up. I lost coloring like Jacob did but Jacob just had a lighter tan. SSome of my hair slowly stared falling out, you couldn't tell though.

"Yeah, you can say so. "I said looking away

"Is it okay if I check you? " He asked looking at me. I thought for while.

"It would REALLY help out your family and friends and me. "HE said and I nodded

"Julie! " He yelled for the nurse.

"She is going to do the standard pressures. " He said walking out and the mid 40s aged nurse walked in happily.

"Let's get you weighed dear. "She said smiling at me. I nodded and walked over.

40 minutes later.

"What do you mean! "Dad yelled.

I waited in the hall wondering what was going on.

I heard Dr. Cullen spoke then something smashed the wall. Dad probably threw something.

Dr. Cullen walked out and kneeled in front of me. His golden eyes met mine.

"Elly dear, I want you to go away for a while, get better, what you have is pretty rare, I myself haven't diagnosed anything like this but I think it would be better if you go away for a week or until Jacob gets better. " HE said

"What do I have? " I asked

"It's cold BHS. " He said

"Broken heart syndrome. "I said grabbing my hair.

"Yes. " He said

"But I don't want to go away, I want to stay here. "I argued

"Elly, I think it's best for you, not to be here with Jacob when he's like this, it depresses you and stresses you out. "

"I'm not going away. "I said sternly

He let out a deep sigh,

"okay, but your hospital visits are going to be cut short and your no longer allowed to be alone with him. " He said

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" I yelled standing up.

"Elly, sit! " Dad ordered walking out the room.

"You will do what you are told, you understand? "Dad said

My eyes fell onto my fathers.

"And here I thought you would understand. " I said walking out of the hallway and into Jacob's room.

"Get your stuff, I'm taking you to Emily's. " Dad said as I sat on the couch far away from Jacob.

"He needs me daddy, if he doesn't get better, I don't either. "I cried into my arm.

"He's not getting any better Elly, I'm sorry. "Dad said

My world began to fully dissolve .

**REMEMBER WE HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO CHAPTER Z YET, SO THERE IS STILL SOME HOPE! REVIEW! **


	20. T

**SO ITS SHORT . SORRY ABOUT THAT. IM KINDA HAVING A LITTLE BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK, POSSIBLY BECAUSE IM TIRED, I JUST CAME BACK FROM A TRIP. IM STILL GETTING SAND OUT OF PLACES. SO, HERE IT IS. **

**THANKS TO REVIEWERS!**

**LOVABLY17 **

**1234 **

**EclipseLover97**

**Miss. Ebbie Paige **

I left Jacob's side after an hour of crying. Dad drove me to Emily's. The pack was all there eating. Dad said it would be good if I went and just got away. I understood and just didn't complain. I cried, but no complaining. I exited the car and Claire came running out.

"TOOTIE! "sHe yelled crushing into me with a big hug. I held on and squeezed her tight. I began to cry.

"It's okay Elly, things will get better, trust me. "She said. She grabbed my hand and walked me inside.

Not 10 minutes later Emily tried to get me to eat.

"I'll make you a sandwich Elly. "She said running to the kitchen. I tried to tell her no but Sam stopped me.

"You have to eat, you lost a lot of weight. "He said and I nodded.

"I'm going to go wash up. "

I got up and I felt their eyes on me. I ignored them and walked to the bathroom. The bathroom was small yet it seemed bigger now. I got an instant headache and I could feel my stomach becoming uneasy. I covered my mouth and held onto the sink with both my hands. When the uneasy feeling went away I wet my forehead and saw my reflection. I had dark bags under my eyes. My eyes were red and puffy. My eyebrows were un kept. I was pale and yellow. From the nausea. My hair was a tangled up mess in its high bun. I looked tired and my face looks thinner. I was a wreck.

"Hey, you okay? " Seth asked walking in.

I sat on the closed toilet.

"No, Seth, I don't think I can go on. " I said

"Elly, Jacob wants you to, He wouldn't want you just leaving everything because of him, he wants you to live life, he loves you. "He said kneeling in front of me.

"Just eat, shower, and nap for him. " He said and I nodded

I got up and ate the turkey sandwich that was made for me. Seth talked to me through everything I did. FRom my sandwich to my shower. He just kept talking. He stood outside the bathroom when I showered though. When I went to sleep he kept talking. Story after story. I smiled through every word he said. All he talked about was Jacob. I woke up the next day. I guess I was tired. I had passed out on Emily's extra bed. Brady was next to me snoring. I smiled at his sleeping face and got up and went downstairs to Emily's kitchen. I heard dad's, Sam's and Emily's voice talking.

"Well good morning pumpkin. "Dad said when I jumped the last step.

'Hey daddy, hey guys. 'I said kissing their cheeks.

"Good morning Elly, you want something to eat? " Emily asked

"Umm, sure. "I Said

Emily then placed bacon and eggs in front of me and I ate it.

"So, what are we doing today? " I asked

"Well, Seth called wondering if you wanted to hang out with him. " Sam said

"I guess, I have nothing else to do. " I said

"I think they're going to take you cliff diving." Emily said grinning

"Jake use to take me Cliff diving. " I said and there smiled turned into frowns.

"Well, I better go change. " I ran upstairs and Brady was gone and the window was open letting in the sun. Perfect day for swimming.

I grabbed my green string bikini and my black Adidas swim trucks. I always covered my bottoms. And grabbed a towel.

"Elly, Embry and Quill are here to take you. "Emily said peeking through the door.

"Can you help me? "I asked trying to tie up the string from behind my neck.

She smiled and walked over and tied it for me.

"Elly, have fun, I was talking to Sam and he said maybe, if just maybe, you had fun and maybe Jacob could get better. "She said

"How would that even work?

"Well, when you started getting sick, Jacob starting getting worse, what if you got better. " She said and I nodded

"I guess I'm just going to have to enjoy today. " I said and she grinned.

I grabbed a tank top and covered my body and slipped on my dandles.

"Well, I got to go. "

"Have fun! "She yelled.

**IN THE CAR**

"Is Claire coming? " I asked Quill form the back seat.

"I wish, she has to study. " He said obviously upset.

"So, it's just me and you goons? " I said a smirk playing on my lips. The chuckled and turned to look at me.

"Good to see the old you again Elly! " Embry yelled letting out a wolf howl. Soon Quill joined and I decide I should to.

**OKAY, SO, WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER ? IS ELLY GOING TO BE HAPPY OR SHOULD SHE GET BETTER AND SEE IF THAT HELPS JAKE? ITS YOR CALL, REVIEW!**


	21. U

**1234**

**96 **

**MaisyCullen13**

**Alicia Whitlock Cullen **

**EclipseLover97**

**This one is ESPECIALLY DEDICATED TO YOU LADIES! : )**

"Quill don't "I warned before I was carried into the water by him. I haven't properly jumped into the water since the guys just kept carrying me down laughing.

Hitting the cold water felt nice. My skin became alive with the burst of cold just molding around my water. I held in my breath long enough before we resurfaced.

"Quill, you guys need to carry me up if you guys decide to just take turns carrying me down! "

He chuckled as Embry joined us down here. His usual splat of the water was heard and soon the splash and hair shaking came not too far along.

"Man, you look dazed Elly. " Embry said swimming over to me. We floated in the water. They had gotten me wet in my clothes, so in my clothes I stayed. My shirt became too heavy and I had lost my sandals in the first jump. I swam to the nearest rock, so I wouldn't have to swim to the shore line and walk up. The rock was straight and smooth and was near the entrance of the cave. I climbed up and just laid there after removing my tank. .

"You tired all ready? " Quill asked

"You haven't even jumped off, we have been doing all the work! " Embry chuckled

"Well, the screams of terror still exhaust me. "

I chuckled and the swam near me and climbed up. They lay on it to looking up at the cliff's ceiling. They were on either sides of me just quiet. Usually Jacob would take care of the silent moments making us laugh or starting a conversation we ALL could join. Or he would dare the guys who ever could do the best trick while jumping off would get to pick the next hang out spot. I was the judger, but after the guys caught on that I had a crush on Jacob and it was my only reason he ALWAYS won. I remember all the times we all hung out and just laughed our butt off.

I let out a small laugh and the guys came alive.

"What's so funny Elly? " Embry asked

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about Jacob. "

I saw them look at one and another but then turned away. But I could still see them silently arguing at each other. Quill would nod his head at embry and then point to me. I remained still closing my eyes and letting the sun burn my wet skin. It felt like a little soft sizzle.

"Elly?" Embry said calmly.

I opened my eyes and looked at them. Embry's hair dripped with water as he looked at me.

"What if something happens to Jake, what are you going to do? "He asked

"Nothing is going to happen to Jake, he is going to recover just fine , knowing Jake he will pull though this easier then any one of you guys. "

They grinned.

"Well, we're glad you're on the same page as us. " Quill said

"Paul and Jared are thinking otherwise. "He added

"Well they're stupid; I just know Jake is getting better."

"We now too, we went early this morning, somehow his coloring is getting better and Cullen says his muscle mass is coming back. "

"Which only means is the wolf in him is awaking! " Embry informed. I squealed and they chuckled.

"This is the best news ever! " I hugged both of them.

"We knew it would make you happy, so we decided to tell you before anyone else, we went this morning and talked to the doc. "Embry said

I remained speechless.

"So, we decided to make you have fun today, and I guess it's working right? "They asked

"Yeah, I'm having a blast! "

"Well, I think we should go up and jump a little more, how about it? "

"See you idiots later! " I said jumping in and swimming to shore.

"You think you could beat us! " Embry yelled jumping in after quill. I reached the shore and ran up laughing.

J.P.O.V

It was cold. Too cold. I was freezing and it felt wet. It felt like just awhile ago I was watching Emily talk to Elly about something. About being happy. To try to be happy and I will get better. She was thin but beautiful. Soon, I felt a breeze. Like if I was on the cliffs. It was dark. Black was all I could see. But then a small light appeared and I felt something brush against my arm. A leaf. Soon, color stepped in and I was walking to the cliffs from the forest. I saw 2 tall males stand to the smallest female ever. The most beautiful girl ever. Her blue eyes shined with joy but something was missing. Elly. It was Elly. Her brown hair up in a pony tail swayed side to side when she pushed Embry into quill. The guys laughed. They joked but I couldn't hear anything. It played out like a movie on mute. The guys jumped off one by one while she laughed. She wore a green bikini which she filled out nicely and some shorts. You could tell she was thin. When the guys left. I tried to call her. I yelled and I saw her look down and then at the sky. The heat was beaming hard today. She squinted and then looked around.

"ELLY! "sHe couldn't hear me.

"Yell louder! "My mother's voice yelled

"Yell Jacob, before she jumps. "Mom said again.

"ELLY, NOHELY, "I kept yelling

I stayed where I was plastered. My voice kept getting louder and louder but she didn't hear me. She stayed there walking back a couple of feet to summersault off the cliff. She began to run and just before she leaped I yelled.

"ELLY! " I yelled and she stopped on her toes. I heard the guys yell at her to jump but she looked around.

"Elly. " I said softly. I could hear Embry and Quill just barely, but I couldn't hear her. Her lips said my name.

"Jacob? "she asked. How I missed her voice.

She walked closer to the woods looking deep into the forest straight at me.

"Elly. "

"Jake! "hEr voice softly said. It was coming back. It was all coming back.

Could she see me?

"She can't see you? "Mom said standing by me now.

"But she could hear me? " I asked

"At times. "Mom said smiling at me.

"Why can she all of a sudden hear me? "I asked

"You're getting better."

My chest starting heating up and it felt like heartburn but less painful.

"Why does it feel like this? "

"She's overwhelmed and overworking her emotions for you, she's getting happy, I could say? "Mom said confused.

"What? "I asked chuckling she laughed with me.

"I guess now that she heard you, her hopes are coming true, your coming back which is making her happy, so you are getting happy , which makes you healthier. " she finished.

I watched Elly stop right in front of us and stop.

"She's beautiful. "

I looked at my mom and grinned.

"She is, isn't she? " I asked looking down at her. I think she heard me. She grinned and looked around.

"Jake, where are you? "She called out

Mom grinned.

"Talk to her. "sHe whispered and I played along.

"Elly, I miss you. I love you. "

She stopped and her bottom lip stuck out. She was going to cry.

"I miss you too Jake, I love you, come back to me. "She cried.

How I wanted to reach out to her. When I tried I just went through. Like a ghost.

"Go to the hospital, I'll be waiting. " I said not wanting to be without her. Her eyes were red and puffy when she began to run towards the car. Seth was just arriving when she frantically talked to him. Seth's smile turned into a worry line. She pointed to us and Seth looked at us. But somehow she made it seem like she wasn't crazy. He ran to open his door when Embry and Quill came back up noticing them leave. They ran to their car and followed. I turned back to my mom who had tears in her eyes, mine followed. I walked toward her and hugged her until she finally spoke.

"Be happy, enjoy life Jacob, there is never a day you should regret, marry her and be the BEST husband you could be to her and the best dad possible. "She cried.

"I'll miss you mom. "

"Don't, I'm always there Jacob, always watching you little shenanigans, especially the other day when you broke the vase and blamed it on Paul! "She said.

I chuckled and hugged her tighter.

'I will tell dad I did it. "

"You better or I will bring you bake her Jacob. "She warned.

I hugged her one last time and in my arms she disappeared. I looked out into the forest. It's show time.

**OKAY, SO NEXT CHAPTER IS THE BIG ONE! : )**

**I'M RUNNING OUT OF LETS WHICH ONLY MEANS I HAVE ABOUT 5 MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL THIS ONE IS OVER. : ( **

**I'M NOT SURE IF I SHOULD DO A SEQUEL , SHOULD I ? **

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND I HOPE YOU ALL CAN ANSWER MY QUESTIONS . : )**


	22. V

**Thank you for reviewing. **

**Munchkin Jeeves **

**EclipseLover97**

**lovably17**

**Stari**

**1234**

**MaisyCullen13**

**teejaybird**

I ran inside the hospital causing Seth to immediately brake the car.

"ELLY! "hE yelled

He was possibly angry since I yelled at him to hurry and jumped out when the car was still running.

I flew open the door s and ran straight to the office lady.

"Going to see Jacob Black! " I yelled and she looked frightened.

"Visiting hours is over for today! "

"Well for me they are not! "

"Young lady, you must follow the rules! "

"look old lady, my boyfriend is going to wake up and I better be the first face he sees, if I'm not then your face will be bumbled like hailstones on a Honda! "

"SECURITY! "

"That's it! "

Since she wouldn't open the door for me I climbed over her desk while she screamed and I jetted off to his room.

I ran and ran until I got to Jake's room. Then I noticed I was barefoot, wearing shorts and my green bikini top. He lay there peacefully. No more tubes coming out of his body or going in.

"Well, aren't visiting hours closed? " Dr. Cullen asked amused by my sudden entrance.

"He's waking up, isn't he? " I asked grabbing a chair and seating it right next to him.

"Yes, I knew you would be here. "He came over and sat Jacob up with the remote thingy.

"Do I look okay? "

He chuckled

"I don't think he would care on what you are wearing, as long as you are here. "

I squealed and sat there watching my man breath like and angel.

"There she is! "The lady said pointing to me. A big pudgy security man came walking towards me.

"Its okay guys, I forgot to warn Freda here that she was aloud in, all visitors for Mr. Black are allowed. " Dr. Cullen said before I could react and scream.

"Okay then. " Freda said glaring at me. I stuck my tongue out at her when I felt Jake start moving.

"Jake. "

"Elly. "hE laughed. His smile appeared and his eyes slowly opened showing me those soft tender dark brown eyes that I could always remember with a single thought. My whole world was back. No longer did I feel that empty hole I felt.

"Jake. " I cried when his hand came up to my face caressing it while I cried.

"Elly, it's alright, I'm here. " He pulled me into a hug and I held him tightly.

"Jake, I'm soo sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen, I love you. "

"Elly, don't cry, I'm here now and I want you to be happy. "

"I am, "

His deep chuckled sounded perfectly normal. Like nothing had ever happen.

"I love you. "

He leaned into me and kissed my lips. Ahh the feeling it sent. The chills it sent and the erratic heartbeat it caused. The warm lips of his were home for me.

"Jakes AWAKE! " Seth yelled walking in.

I kissed him softly and stood up and backed away so the guys could get reacquainted. Jake was able to stand up but only if he did it slow. Soon everyone was here and greeted him. I stayed back most of the time watching everyone hug and kiss Jake.

"We need to get you home and change. "Dad whispered in my ear.

"He will be home in an hour. "He added.

I nodded and walked out the hospital with my dad.

**An hour later.**

After a quick shower I got dressed in some dark cut off jeans and a gray racer back tank. . I put my hair in a messy bun and walked downstairs barefoot to Emily's kitchen.

"Is Jake here? "

"He's on his way. " Dad reassured me. He sat at the table with Emily and Sam talking.

"You look pretty today. " Sam said smiling at me.

"Thanks. "

"You nervous about Jake coming back? " Dad asked

"Yeah, I mean, we haven't caught Gary, what if he comes and hurts someone again. "

"He won't, we are working on it Elly, he can't be far. " Sam said

I nodded

The sound of a car running up caught my attention and Sam smirked.

"I guess Jake came a bit faster then expected. "

I squealed and ran outside.

I threw open the door and hit Embry in the face causing him to fall down the 3 steps. I couldn't care less. Jacob had just helped Billy into his wheelchair. Like if nothing had happened he stood there and turned to me with that amazing smile on his face.

"JACOB! "

I ran to him and jumped up knowing he would catch me.

"I missed you Elly. " His warm rough lips pressing into mine creating the amazing bliss for the both of us.

"OWW! "eEmbry yelled obviously wanting me to hear what I caused.

"Ohh sorry Em. " Jake said looking into my eyes.

"You want to go somewhere privately with me. " Jake asked and I nodded.

He continued to carry me out to first beach just looking into my eyes.

Finally when we arrived he dropped me down onto the wet sand and he laid down opening his arms out so I could lay with him.

Looking up to the sky birds flew by and the ocean passed with waved hitting our feet.

"Jake, you seem so quiet. "

"I know, how long do you have of school left? "

I thought for awhile.

"Like 4 more months. Why? "

"Elly, you know I love you right? "He asked

Jake looked electrifying. Never would I know how I would live without him. I was lucky I guess.

"Yeah, and you know I love you to right? "

His deep chuckle was let out.

"You do remember everything, right? " I asked

"As of what? "

"How I lost my memory and how it happened. "

"Ohh, yeah, sex. "He mentioned chuckling.

"I'm sorry, you were right, Jake I was jealous, they only dated 3 months and they got to have sex, you and me were a whole year and nothing. I always loved you though, don't ever think I don't. "He sat up after what I just said.

"Elly baby, I know you love me and I love you, I understand why you would be jealous about that, I was too but I know we have something WAY more special. Don't get me wrong, they do love each other, but I could careless what they do, because I know we will be first to get engaged . "His cheeky smile appeared. He pulled me up suddenly and I looked at him weirdly. He took out a small gray box and grinned.

"Jake? " I said noticing what the box was.

"Give me a minute. "

Dressed in his own cutoffs and a gray shirt we looked identical. He went in his box while I looked at the little gray box in his hand. He emptied it out and out flew an m&m bag. He picked it up and crushed it into his hand.

"Okay. "He got down in one knee. And I did not know what was going on.

"Elly, I'm going to make this as easy and simple as possible. "He said

"Do you want an M&m? "he asked opening the box full of candy.

"Jake! " I yelled hitting him laughing. He chuckled

I took a candy from the box and bit into is.

"No, these are mine, these are yours. "He handed me the candy bag and I glared at him playfully.

"I wouldn't give me that face for long sweetie. " "

I threw some candies into my hand and out popped out a ring. It lay on my hand as I looked at it. It shined with different colors. A simple gray band with a noticeable round diamond on it. It shined like everything our love was about.

"Jake? " I looked up to him and his smile turned soft.

"Elly, since you told me to get off your sweater I have been yours, will you be mine now? "He asked taking the rind from my palm.

"I was always yours, will be forever. " I whispered. He placed the ring on my finger and threw me around.

"I LOVE YOU ELLY! "

"I LOVE YOU JACOB! "

We spinned round and around until we both became dizzy and he fell onto the sand where we were pounded by huge waves crashing near us.

**WOW! REVIEW! **


	23. W

LONG TIME RIGHT? WELL I'M SOO SORRY, I HAVE TONS OF STORIES AND I USUALLY ONLY WRITE FOR THE ONES I GET CRAZY REVIEWS FOR. BUT I DECIDED TO FINISH THIS ONE UP SINCE I ONLY HAVE 3 CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE. : ( AND I SEQUEL IS A POSSIBILITY. BUT IT WILL BE AWHILE UNTIL I DO POST IT. SO IF YOU GET BORED WAITING FOR MY UPDATES THEN GO AHEAD AND READ MY OTHER STORIES.

"**What about this one? " Sue asked**

"**Nah, too much. " I looked at the extremely big dress. **

"**It's your wedding, it's suppose to be big. " Claire added**

"**No, it's suppose to be about my love with Jacob, plus I don't like that one, sorry Sue. " **

"**It's okay, it was the one closest to me. "She answered. We were shopping for dresses and none of them I found perfect for my day with Jacob. **

"**I guess we will check online then. " I sat down in the chair. We spent all of today in Port Angeles and still have found nothing. **

"**It's okay Elly, we still have lots of time before the wedding, we should talk about a color palette first. " Emily suggested. **

**I nodded and walked out the store with them behind me. It was getting dark so we all piled in the car with Leah driving. **

"**I'm soo tired. " I yawned into my seat.**

"**You should sleep, you have your engagement party tomorrow. " **

**Emily loved the whole planning situation. It's been only a week of the engagement and she has been going crazy just planning. I laid my head on the car door and just went to sleep with Claire's head on my shoulder. **

**HOUR LATER **

I was being moved and the bumps weren't really pleasant. Then I opened up my eyes to find my brother Brady carrying me to Sam and Emily's extra room. We were staying with them until dad got our new house ready. We were moving closer to Billy. A smaller house since me and Jake were moving out and looking for a house or apartment of our own. Brady opened the door and just dropped me on my bed.

"Dumbass! " I muttered in my pillow

"I love you too sis. " He walked downstairs while I slept in my bed watching rain hit the window.

After hours of listening to my music in the middle of the night I got up and walked outside for some air.

Sitting on the porch feeling the air hit my face I slowly kind of fell asleep. I heard the deep chuckle I knew by memory since I was 6. I opened one of my eyes and saw Jake standing in front of me.

"Hey baby, "he sat next to me pulling me into his lap.

"Hey Jakey. " I grinned and tucked my head into his neck and d he kissed my temple.

"What are you doing out here? "His arm wrapped around made me feel safe. Not like anything I felt before. His heartbeat became my favorite sound. I couldn't believe that days ago Jake's heart wasn't making the beautiful sound it was making now. It's why I love and cherish the sound more often now.

"Just wanted some air. "

"It's dangerous out here though. "

"You're out here with me. " I looked up to his calm face. A small smile playing on his lips. His eyes on mine twinkled like the stars over our heads.

"Yes, I am. "

"Jake, tonight's our party, before the big day in a couple of weeks. "

"I know, then we have forever together and whatever comes after that. "

"Jake, do you think you can actually stand being with me all that time? " I laughed

"Well of course, I love you. "

"I love you to. "

"Come on, I have to get you inside. "He walked me inside quietly.

"Stay with me. "

"You know I can't, I have patrol. "He cupped my cheek. I grabbed his hand and just dragged him upstairs.

"Sam won't get mad. "

I laid us on the bed. Me with my back against the wall facing Jake's warm chest and his back to the door and looking out to the window.

"Elly, are you still upset over the whole sex thing? "

I looked up at him and chuckled softly. I didn't care anymore. Jake and I had fun and loved each other without having sex. WE didn't need sex. Sex was an option,

"I'm not, it was stupid Jake, too stupid actually. "

He smoothed me hair out.

"If its okay, I would like to wait until we're married to take the plunge. " He chuckled softly wrapping his arm around me tighter and pulling me in closer.

"It's more then okay Elly, it's always going to be me and you. " I kissed his chest one last time and cuddled up. This is it. My life would change forever after our wedding. And it was a wonderful change.

**REVIEW! **


	24. X

"You look great! " Emily yelled as I put the finishing touches on my makeup.

"Really, you don't think it's too bland for a wedding party thingy. "I asked.

"No, it's perfect. " Claire added.

I wore a blue one shoulder dress; the shoulder part was covered in the same blue flowers, my hair up in a glamorous messy bun. I wore silver heels and my pearly earrings place where they belong. On my ears. My makeup was done with a soft smoky eye and a simple pink lip look.

"We should get going, I bet the guys are all waiting. " Sue and the rest of the girls walked out with me behind putting on my white pea coat. Tonight was just a dinner party but it was also where we would discuss EVERYTHING. I hoped into the car and watched the rain fall down the window as we drove to the Restaurant we were having this dinner at.

As soon as we got there we noticed the boys where outside waiting for us so they can help us in. One by one the guys took a girl and escorted her inside. I remained the last one and Brady walked up.

"Looking good sis, No wonder Jake can't wait to marry your ass. "He chuckled

"Shut it Brady. " I walked carefully through the wet pebbles until I made it inside.

The place was better then I expected. The tables were covered in a white cloth with yellow sunflowers as the center pieces.

"You like it babe? " Jake's arm wrapped around my waist as I looked around.

"I love it Jake, but not as much as I love you. " I kissed his palm.

"I love you more. "

"Eww get a room! " Brady yelled from across the room.

I flipped him off which earned me a warning from dad.

"Not lady like Elly. " Dad warned

"Don't worry, I'm on it. " Jake soon left my die and mad his way across the room near Embry and Quill. They looked like they were going to plan something.

"I think it's time for the dinner to start Elly, I'm getting hungry! " Collin announced rubbing his tummy.

I nodded my head with a laugh and I began to ask people to sit.

I sat at the main table with Billy, Jake and my dad. Others sat in different tables with their friends.

"We are here today to prepare for the even bigger dinner of the marriage of my daughter and Jake."

There were yells and whistles.

"Shut up! " Dad called out playfully. Jake held my hand as he sat next to me. He leaned close to my body and kissed my neck softly. Billy's face was filled with joy as he watched me and Jake.

"So this is for the groom and the bride! " Brady yelled making me jump up. Jake's and Billy's chuckle made me turn red that they saw me jump up.

"I wasn't done Brady! "

"Dad, we are all hungry! " Everybody began to eat and I calmed my dad down.

"Its okay daddy, I loved it. "

"I didn't even get to my punch lines. " I giggled softly

"Jake, your going to be married in awhile can't you eat like a man. " Jake had a noodle of spaghetti hanging out of his mouth. I let out a giggle which had my dad chuckling. Soon the whole room was laughing.

After dinner the party started and I got up and danced with the guys. We were dancing to Tik Toc by Ke$ha and I couldn't stop giggling at Jake's and Embry's dancing. I knew they practiced these moves before.

"You think our moves are funny little lady? " Jake picked me up and spinned me around.

"Of course I do, but they're adorable. "

"Want to go walk? "He nudged his head to the back door and I agreed.

We walked the streets of Lapush together. It had stopped raining and the smell was wonderful.

"Can you just image Jake, in a couple of days we will be married. "

"I know, we will be a Mrs. Now. " He proudly said

"I will huh? "

"Your beautiful Elly, you know that? " He stopped and stood in front of me. Brushing the strand of loose hair away from my eyes.

"Jake. " I pushed away blushing

"Elly, your going to have to get use to me telling you that 24/7, we are going to be living together for now on. "

"Can't wait. "He bended down and kissed my lips softly.

"I love you. "

"I love you too. " We walked back to the party hand in hand. Waiting for the next couple of days where we will be one whole family.

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I HAVE BEEN BUSY. BUT NOW I FEEL AS IF IM READY TO END THIS STORY. JUST 2 MORE CHAPTERS AND I PROMISE THE LAST ONE WILL BE A WEDDING. REVIEW! **


	25. Y

**LONG TIME NO SEE. JUST 1 MORE CHAPTER AND IT'S ALL DONE. THANKS THOSE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER. **

**INSANE ZULA**

**ECLIPSELOVER97**

**MAISYCULLEN13**

"The day before the wedding is always the hardest. " Emily said as we sat around in my room.

"I know, I can't believe in a couple of hours I will be a married woman. " I laughed hugging my pillow.

"I can't believe it, just years ago I babysat you and now your getting married. " Leah spoke nudging me.

"I know, it's been crazy." I looked at my closet and saw my dress . It took days to find it but I found it. A simple white dress. Very princess like. A sweetheart bust line with a big flowy bottom with a black ribbon on my waist.

"So, how are we going to do your hair? " Sue asked

"We are going to curl it half up half down style. "

"That's cute. " Claire nodded her head happily.

"So, where you guys going to honeymoon at? " Emily sat on the floor as she got her hair braided my sue.

"Jake won't tell me. " I grinned and blushed lightly.

"Ahh the blush, I can't believe you guys stayed virgins all this time. " Leah chuckled

"Leah! ' Sue chuckled

"What it's true, you can sense the sexual tension on them. " Leah yelled defending herself

"Are you ready to be with one guy the rest of your life Elly? " Emily asked

"Yeah, I am . Jake's perfect for me. I can't wait to wake up with him every morning, I can't wait to have his children, to grow old with him. " I smiled to myself imagining our future.

'You guys will be perfect together. " I smiled at Claire who played with her braids.

"Sometimes I feel bad though. I feel as if im leaving my dad. I don't ant to be like my mom , I don't want to leave my dad. "

"Your nothing like your mother Elly, your mother had problems, your father is happy for you and Jacob , he couldn't be prouder of you. " Sue knew my mommy issues. My mom walked out on my dad long ago and I still can't get over what she did.

"I know, I just don't want him to get lonely, Brady is never home and I'm going to be living with Jake. "

"Your father is a strong man, he's young and I'm sure he won't mind , he will probably start dating. " Sue said

"Eww, my daddy can't date. " I laughed. I didn't like the idea of dad dating. But I knew it was going to happen.

"It's going to be weird but it all will pass. " Leah said

"It's 10 pm guys, it's time to sleep , we have a big day tomorrow! " Emily yelled

I stood up and started jumping on the bed.

"Im getting married! " Leah, Emily, and Claire jumped on the bed with me as we laughed and giggled.

J.P.O.V

"Can't believe it Jake, your no longer a single man. " Quill said

"I never really was Quill. " I chuckled taking a drink form the beer I had in my hands.

" I know, but now your officially going to be married, your going to have a misses ! " I chuckled ad looked over at the guys. We were all at my dad's house for my last day as a 'single' guy. I dint care I just wanted to be married already.

"I can't wait to just be with her forever. " I grinned

"You better take care of my girl Jake, I will kill you if you didn't. " Chris said sitting next to dad.

"I wouldn't do such a thing. " He nodded with a sincere smile on his face.

"So, where you taking her for the honeymoon? " Jared asked

"You know that cabin in the woods. "

"Nice! " Paul high-fived me knowing it was the perfect place to just be away form everyone and just relax.

It was the perfect place to take her. The cabin belonged to my grandfather a long time ago. Dad didn't want to destroy it so he left it there for people who wanted to rent it . I thought it would be the perfect place to spend our first week as husband and wife at.

"I can't believe it, she's all mine, Elly gabby black. " I grinned

"You're such a cheese ball Jake. " Embry chuckled

"Wait until you go through it Embry, you will see how it affects you. " Sam said making us all nod.

"Pizza's here! " Seth yelled walking with 15 boxes of pizza. Time to eat. I stood up and grabbed a box for myself and sat in the living room.

"Jake, can I talk to you? " Chris looked at me, and I nodded

"What's up future father in law." I asked

"It's about my daughter. " he seemed sad but content.

"Oh yeah. "

"Jacob, I knew that you guys are made for each other, but that still doesn't mean she's all yours. That's my little girl, after her mom walked out on me I was left alone. She and Brady are everything to me. But mostly her. She's been hurt Jacob ad tomorrow will be the day where you're going to have to start protecting her from the bad. I'll still be there but that's only because I'm her dad. You r her husband. Well soon to be." he smiled at me

"Chris, I love her, and I will do anything to keep her happy, she's in good hands. " he patted my back and shook my hand and walked inside quietly . Just a couple more hours until I'm officially a taken man. I couldn't wait.

**OKAY, SO THE LAST CHAPTER WILL BE THE WEDDING BUT SHOULD I ADD THE HONEYMOON? WHICH WILL MEAN A POSSIBLY RATED M STORY? **


	26. Z

**OKAY, HERE IT IS, THE LAST CHAPTER. AND I WANT TO THANK ALL MY REVIEWERS. IT'S YOU GUYS THAT KEEP ME WRITING. I HAD SOO MUCH FUN DOING THIS STORY AND IT'S SAD THAT IT'S ENDING BUT I HAVE TONS OF NEW IDEAS AND OTHER STORIES THAT ARE HEAR TO KEEP ME COMPANY. THANK YOU ALL AGAIN. FOR THE ALERTS AND THE REVIEWS. THANK YOU. ENJOY. **

"Wow princess your looking beautiful. " Dad smiled at me I looked down at the white gown and giggled.

"Thanks dad, your looking very handsome. "

"Thank you."

I watched my father look outside the window and nod his head.

"I'm proud of you Elly. "

"Of what daddy, I didn't do anything. " I shook my head and walked forward to me.

"Elly, you've grown into such a marvelous woman, you overcame lots of things, im surprised you didn't become crazy. " Dad chuckled

His eyes began to water up.

"Dad, I'm marvelous because of you, you raised me so well daddy. " I sat down patting the seat next to me. Dad sat down.

"when your mother left I thought I was going to lose you guys, I had NO idea what I was going to do, but Sue always told me to do what felt right, that's what I did. And I think it worked out pretty darn well. "

"You did amazing job daddy, on Brady, well …. "I joked and dad nudged my shoulder

"Brady's a freak. " I chuckled with dad.

"Today you grow up, you start your own family now. " Dad let a tear slip down and I couldn't help but start crying.

"Daddy, you'll always be my daddy, and I'll always be your little girl, just because I'm getting married doesn't mean I love you less. "

"Don't cry Tiger, you'll mess up your makeup. "Dad wiped away my tears.

"I don't care, I just want you to know that no matter what, I'm always going to be your little girl. " Dad nodded his head and hugged me.

"Just please give me grandkids." I laughed at dad. Who stood up?

"It's time. " Dad held out his hand and had me wait by the door until he got the signal.

The music began and dad grinned at me.

"Come on Elly, it's time. "

J.P.O.V

I stood on the podium next to the priest. My guys were in line, the guests were sitting, and the girls were standing across my guys. I was a nervous wreck. This was it. The day I would marry my best friend. I have been waiting a long time for this. But this time it was it. The music had started and I saw her appear. She smiled brightly at me. The twinkle in her eye just sent me the grins. She walked up and her father placed her hand in mind.

"Take care of her. " I nodded and took Elly's hand in mine.

"Hey. "She whispered.

"Hey. "

"May we begin? " The priest asked

We nodded and stood there looking at each other.

I didn't know through all this I would end up here. Through all of Bella's shit. Then imprinting on her at Clair's birthday party. Our time was spent well. They day of prom, where she realized she loved me. She wanted me. The day we first made out. The day we fought endlessly but ended it with a kiss. Our constant talk about sex and how she always tried to pressure me but she understood I wanted to save that for when we were married. It was her father's request. She didn't know that but it's something I promised long before we started dating. It was discussed on her 15 birthday actually. She was beautiful. Even through her awkward phase. I saw her grow up and go through puberty. She would tell me after that I really did love her after seeing her go through that. I chuckled. Then the whole incident. I lost myself completely. But she came back. It was tough but she pulled through, we pulled through. Now it was all a new beginning. Our lives together. Married as a family. Starting a family. We were just starting our lives together.

"Do you Jacob Black take Elly to be your wife? "

I looked over rat the priest. Did I just daydream through the whole thing?

"I do. "

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride. " I looked at Elly and placed my lips on hers.

HONEYMOON

We walked along a path that I usually took. The sun was just setting and. Elly began to feel quite warm trying to keep up with my pace. We were walking to the cottage after our wedding. Our wedding night. She still wore her dress and she wanted to walk.

"Let me carry you Elly! "

"No, I want to walk Jake. "She giggled. I held her hand and kissed it. Her smile grew.

. She heard the distant sound of water and realized it was the beach. In the distance she could see a small wood and it seemed to be the direction we were headed in. we walked a little longer through the shaded woods.

"I love you Elly." I had to tell her.

"I know, you told me a million times today, and just a minute ago. "

"I want you to know I love you endlessly. "

"I love you too Jake, forever. "She kissed the ring on my finger and grinned.

. The trees suddenly opened up and before them stood the big cabin.

"Jake? " She grinned up at me and I felt some sort of pride overwhelm me.

"Ready my lady. " I picked her up and ran inside.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful. "She admired the beauty around the place.

On the ground lay a blanket, a big pile of cushions and an enormous picnic basket in front of the fireplace. . Even an ice bucket and two bottles of champagne.

"Here we are, I told you it would be worth it! " I bet I looked a little perplexed as I saw tears rolling down Elly's cheeks.

"Oh Jake, it's more than ok. It's just perfect." Elly laughed through her tears her fingers trying to rescue her mascara before it ran off down her beautiful face.

"Well I don't know about you but I can't stand stuck up restaurants and I kind of guessed you like to keep yourself to yourself. It's a pretty spot alright." I grinned at her and pulled her closer. "It's even prettier with you here!" I spoke softly and she smiled at me

"You say the sweetest things Jake." She was suddenly full of joy and she kissed me on the lips, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I pulled a bottle of champagne from the ice bucket and popped the cork as Elly stood with 2 glasses waiting to collect the frothing liquid. We both laughed as the cork flew off into the distance and they tried to catch every drop.

"A toast, Mrs. Black"

"Thank you Mr. Black. "We began drinking even if we were

We sat on the blanket and Elly opened the basket excitedly investigating its contents. . Her eyes lit up and we both began eating the pasta enthusiastically.

As we ate we talked. An hour passed and it felt like minutes.

We fed each other and drank champagne and laughed.

I watched her long legs as she shifted about and talked and I almost couldn't hear her words as she spoke, I e was finding it hard to keep my hands to myself.

We finished eating and lay back contentedly on the rug. I rolled over onto my side and rested a hand on her belly. I leaned in to kiss her, her head spun and she kissed me back passionately. I felt the desire for her grow and pulled away. I was fast approaching the point of no return.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to," I murmured softly in her ear. "Just tell me to stop if anything makes you feel uncomfortable." I whispered and nibbled her earlobe. I picked her up and took her to the bedroom. I plopped her down on the bed.

Elly looked up at me, eyes wide with anticipation. I was lost in her; I was astonished at how easy it felt between us. I reached for her and held her close sensing her expectancy. I kissed her again deep and with a new yearning. My body ached for her in a way I had never known it could. I lay her back on the bed and began to plant soft lingering kisses down her neck. Her nipples were raised and erect through her dress. She willed me further, encouraging me with her gasps and moans of approval. I obliged willingly, kissing her chest. I unzipped her dress and carefully slipped it off her. She wore no bra but she wore white lace panties. She was beautiful. . Elly let out a sigh as my mouth found her nipples and began to caress them gently. Her thighs clenched together and she arched her back instinctively.

I let my tongue tease and torment them, one breast and then the other, my hands slowly squeezing and cupping them. She squirmed with this new experience.

"I'm a little nervous." Elly smiled a nervous smile and I smiled at her.

"Me too, we could stop."

"No, I like it. " I grinned at her.

While my mouth returned to her breasts, my hands began to slide up her thighs, gently squeezing the soft skin, stroking my way upwards and slipping between them, putting her innocence on hold. She looked deep into my eyes. Slowly she let her legs spread outwards as my fingers explored her as yet undiscovered intimacies. The dampness on her knickers was a welcome indication to me that I was doing all the right things as my fingers softly probed. The heel of my hand applying the exact amount of pressure required making her back arch a little and her breath quicken. She moaned as I expertly massaged her, stroking her thighs, and then returning to her sensitive clitoris.

I moved closer to her face and looked at her. She was so very beautiful and the reality was so much better than any of my fantasies had ever imagined. I wanted this night to be perfect. I had imagined this numerous times. I was engrossed in her, totally spellbound. Every time I touched her she reacted and it turned me on hopelessly. She gained in her confidence a little and her hands began to explore my body, slipping inside my shirt and over my tux clad bottom. Her finger nails softly scratching at the skin on his of my back.

She lifted her head slightly and saw my position my shoulders between her thighs. I slowly set about her thighs with my mouth and my fingers returned to her pussy. I kissed her thigh up to where it joined her hip and then slowly moved across until my teeth were nipping at the delicate fabric of her knickers. My fingers were inside her knickers in an instant and I was pulling them down her legs. Her body was trembling with anticipation and expectation. . She let her head fall back and gave herself up nervously to her first experience of oral sex.

She closed her eyes and bit her lip as my tongue flicked back and forth over her clit with wide circular motions giving way to gentle stabs. O had no idea what I was doing. I was gentle and yet determined and intermittently I was forceful and rough. It was heavenly. She allowed herself to relax and instinctively touched her body and her breasts. My hands slowly drifted up her body and took her breasts.

"Jake … "she moaned

Slowly but surely the pulsating tremor shifted to a roaring throb. Then it hit. Her first orgasm, she screamed as her body shook and convulsed with the sheer ecstasy. I held her close until she stopped shaking and her breathing returned to normal.

"Are you ok?" I smiled at her.

"Just about," she joked and rested her head against my chest. She was still trembling and suddenly very self-conscious. I kissed her lips softly and we lay back on the bed.

"There must be something I can do for you like that," I felt myself blush at what she could do. But I didn't want to say.

"Nope!"

"Really?" she asked, bravely sliding her own hand down my belly in the direction of my crotch. She grinned at me, being sexy as her fingers found their prize, slowly and gently she ran her fingers over it. I inhaled sharply and undid my flies to allow her access. Her fingers explored enquiringly. I pulled his jeans off, lay back and let her play. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed her touch.

It came as some surprise when I felt her mouth close round my cock. Her tongue swept round the base of the tip and her fingers continued to stroke my shaft… It felt too good. Soo amazing. I dreamed of this moment since we started dating.

"Am I doing it right?"

"No complaints from this end!" I moaned. I let her carry on for a short while enjoying the attention and then stopped her. I sat her up opposite me and cupped her face in my hands.

"I really want to make love to you."

She gazed at me helplessly. She was completely mine and she knew it, I knew I had to make it special. She helped me out of my trousers and pulled in her bottom lip. She smiled at me, her eyes begging me to take her. God she was unbelievably beautiful and sexy. I needed her. The thought of being her first and last turned me on ridiculously. And I was the same as her. I took her hands in mine and kneeled on the bed, pulling her down to her knees. Taking her face in my hand I kissed her lips, this time it was wild. Her nipples reacted immediately and her hands roamed my body. I laid her back down and kissed her soft lips her tongue meeting mine as we lost ourselves in the moment. I lay beside her and slipped my hand back over her abdomen and beyond. My fingers slowly pushed between her soaking lips and searched for her vagina. I slipped one finger inside slowly and she gasped. The feeling was incredible as I moved in and out, adding another finger when I sensed she was ready. I loved her more then anything and I knew she wanted this. We both did. I loved her soo much that I couldn't keep myself intact.

I could wait no longer. My cock was hard and ready. I took himself in his hand and moved over her. Slowly sweeping my over her clitoris she held her breath. I kissed her body on my way up making sure I left no skin untouched from my lips.

"Elly are you ready baby?" I whispered in her ear.

She responded nervously by nodding and moaning as I slowly pushed myself inside her. She was tight and I knew it was uncomfortable for her. I looked into her face. Her eyes were closed and she was holding her breath.

"Relax Elly, please baby, I wont hurt you I promise." I whispered again and she exhaled. I pushed myself deeper and she cried out in pleasure and pain.

"Oh Jake!" Elly trembled and clung to my s body as I began to slowly move in and out of her. I had never felt anything like this. It was wonderful. My hands on her body, my kisses, my hardness deep inside her. She felt every touch as I slowly began to move faster but gentle. Pushing myself deeper, filling her more with each gentle thrust. She lifted her feet and wrapped them around me. Her face turning from side to side I felt the burning explosion begin deep inside. I was moving faster and breathing heavily on her neck, kissing her skin and squeezing her breast in my hand. Kissing her softly.

"I love you. " I moaned .I lifted himself onto my hands and looked down at Elly. Her face filled with desire and sexual pleasure. I slipped my hand around her waist and flipped us both over. Elly opened her eyes and sat herself across me; slowly sinking onto me and letting her head fall back. Her own fingers now pleasuring her breasts. I watched and felt myself hurtling towards release. I grabbed her hips and pulled her down harder and she screamed out as I raised my hips thrusting myself deeper into her. . I let my fingers slip between her lips and over her clitoris. She rocked with abandon as my fingers helped her nearer to her orgasm. I wanted to make this feeling last as long as possible. I couldn't hold out much longer. The sight of her riding me, knowing we were each others firsts, it was too much for me and I sat upright, my face buried in her breasts as my orgasm shot deep inside her. I held her tight, so she couldn't move, just for a minute, while I caught my breath.

Elly held me tightly in her arms as she continued slowly rocking her hips back and forth. She moved beside me and I lay back holding her close.

We lay on our sides together catching our breath and reliving the sensations, hearts beating faster. I pulled her waist closer to me. I was recovered and ready to go again. She pushed her hips back into me instinctively and she felt my hand lift her bottom cheek. She slipped her knee forward and I pushed myself inside her again. My hands holding her close, pulling her towards me as I thrust. This time I was more powerful.

"Jake! " She moaned out in intense pleasure as my hips crashed into her, she grabbed at the sheets, again hurtling towards her climax. She was so close. She let her fingers search out her swollen clitoris and began to slowly rub herself, encouraging the most intense feeling of pleasure.

"Oh god, oh yes!" She called out softly as she felt her orgasm approaching and I stepped up my pace. Pulling her hips closer still I moved my hand up to her breast and whispered in her ear.

"Come for me Elly, let it go baby!" I lost control; it hit me again and again and again. She shuddered in my arms, her body aflame with pleasure and she gradually slowed her movements. She lay with me, breathless as I wrapped my arms tightly around her. I kissed her neck. Neither of us spoke. There were no words.

I turned to Elly, her eyes closed and her face flushed from our love making.

"Elly, baby. "She turned her head and looked at me.

"Jake, that was wonderful. "She moved her body closer to me and I wrapped my arms next her.

"I know, I'm glad we waited. " I looked down at her and she nodded with a huge smile.

"I love you. "

"I love you Elly, more then anything. " I kissed her passionately before we made love all night and passed out. It was now a new beginning.

**OKAY, SO THERE IT IS. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY BUT GOOD BYE FOR THIS STORY. IM ALWAYS WRITING ANOTHER. REVIEW ONE LAST TIME? **


End file.
